Une année pleine de surprises
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Deux ans après les vacances au chalet, et après avoir passé l'examen du Bac, les trois filles vont faire une rencontre innatendue et pleine de surprises
1. Chapter 1: Retrouvailles

**Chapitre I**

-Yaaahhhhh ! A l'assaut ! Sauce tomate ?

-Adjuvez!

-YOUPII ! Plus vite, le chariot !

-Vas-y, on explose les records, là ! Là ! A droite ! Rayon féculents bio.

-Et le grand Shinji marque !

-BUUUTTT ! En plein dans le chariot !

-*se met dans le chariot* Pousse-moi, et j'attrape les aliments au passage.

-Yaaaa !

-Youpiiiiii !

-Tagada ! Dans le mile, Shinji ! A moi ! Regardez regardez, le beau Roy en train de passer à l'action.

-Le beau ! Seulement quand le miroir est cassé !

-Bon, on se bouge. RAYON PRODUITS MENAGERS DROIT DEVANT !

-A l'attaque !

Et nos deux amis poussèrent le chariot avec une force prodigieuse, et manquèrent d'écraser une vielle femme et son caniche au passage avant d'atterrir dans le rayon et…

CRASH !

-Putain ! On a pas idée de jouer avec des chariots ! Non mais, regardez un peu ou vous allez, sales connards ! Vous êtes vraiment… *regarde la personne à qui elle a affaire* Shin ?

-Kiaaaa ! C'est mon chéri ! *tombe dans les pommes*

-Roy ?

-Riza ? Hayate ?

-Roy !

-Waff !

-Yori, tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends, serre-moi la main et ouvre les yeux.

-J'crois que j'ai fait un malaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? KIAAA ! SHINJI EST LAAA !

-Mon… Euh, Hiyori, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, c'est bon, merci. Mais vous faîtes quoi, là ?

-Et bien, comme ce que font la plupart des gens dans un super marché.

-MONTREZ-MOI UN PEU CE QUE VOUS ACHETEZ !

-Pourquoi ?

-*cherche dans le cadi* hmmm ! Pas assez divers… Manque de légumes verts… Ah ! Voilà un truc bon… Ah non ! Ca, sûrement pas *le jette par-dessus bord*

-Mes pâtes !

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Temi ?

-Je prends indirectement soin de mon chéri.

-Mais… Le truc c'est que…*donne un coup de coude à Shinji* Dis-lui, toi !

-Non, toi ! Moi, je suis trop absorbé à regarder ma copine !

-Bon sang, tu vas lui dire, oui !

-Non, toi tu vas lui dire ! Ta copine est pas belle, alors, tu ne rate rien !

-Si elle est pas belle, je prends le chien !

-Bidon !

-Ma copine est plus belle que la tienne, d'abord !

-Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr !

-Oui !

-Et bien dis-lui, puisqu'elle est plus belle la tienne que la mienne !

-Tu me revaudras ça !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

-Et bien… Il… Il est parti en stage de rééducation pour avoir tué des gens.

-*gorge qui se serre* Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Normalement… Il doit revenir… Demain… Et tout ce qu'il fera sera suivi.

-*larmes aux yeux* Idiot ! Il a toujours le truc pour tout gâcher !

-Tu pleures ?

-*pleure* Nan ! Sniff sniff. Bon, si on vous montrait notre chez-nous ?

-Bonne idée. C'est qui le petit chien chien trop mignon ?

-Waff waff !

-Regarde-le comme il est content de te revoir ! Roy…

-Oui ?

-J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main en matière de cuisine.

-Non, je me suis entraîné pendant tout ce temps seulement pour le jour que j'attendais tant. Et le voici. *l'embrasse* Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Waff !

-Toi aussi, ta présence m'honore !

-Shinji, tu te souviens de ce que nous nous étions promis la dernière fois ?

-Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser ! Moi aussi je me suis entraîné pour être bien en forme quand tu reviendras !

-QUOI !

-Je rigole !

-*rit aux éclats* Ca fait longtemps.

-Très longtemps. Et c'est bizarre, cette impression.

-Quelle impression ?

-Je t'aime encore plus ! Je croyais que je ne pouvais aimer plus, mais apparemment, c'est ce qui m'arrive.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.


	2. Chapter 2: Colocation

**Chapitre II**

Le petit groupe quitta le supermarché en se racontant se qui leurs étaient arrivés pendant cette année loin de leur moitié respective.

-Hayate, à la maison !

-Waff waff .

-Yori comment ça se fait qu'Hayate t'obéis comme ça ?

-Ben il nous obéit à toute les trois c'est normal, y a pas que Riri qui s'occupe de lui, ya aussi Yori et moi.

-Mais vous l'emmenez pas en cours quand même ?

-Mais non. Mais à la maison c'est à celle qui rentre en première de s'occuper de lui.

-Vous vivez ensemble ?

-Ben ouais depuis qu'ont est revenus de notre voyage au ski ont habitent ensemble.

-En plus ont rigolent vachement, et Hayate vit avec trois belles filles.^^ Pas vrai mon Hayate ?

-Waouff !

-C'est beau l'amour, mais elle est plus amoureuse de Hayate que de Roy maintenant, hein Temi.

-C'est toi qui dit ça Yori, t'es gaga devant ce chien.

-Et toi alors, rappelle moi qui dors avec lui toutes les nuits.

-Mais il a peur du noir aussi et c'est lui qui vient, moi j'ai rien demandée.

Et pendant leur pseudo-dispute ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble des filles. Elles habitaient au 2ème étage, les garçons entrèrent dans l'appartement et découvrir un magnifique petit appartement avec des murs blanc et des meubles rouges et noirs. Ils y avaient trois chambres de chaque côté de la pièce et les filles avaient même emménagé un coin spécial pour Hayate.

-Shinji tu viens voir ma chambre ?^^

-Si tu veux.

-Regarde.

-T'aime le rose toi non ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta chambre est pleines d'objets rose.-_-'

-Eh ben moi j'aime bien, na ! :P

-Ben moi c'est toi que j'aime et puis j'vais m'y faire.

-Ah bon ?

-Ben j'sens que j'vais passé du temps dans cette chambre.

-O/O

-T'es gênée ? Tu l'étais moins à notre petit chalet privé.

-Chut, les autres sont pas au courant pour le chalet et le fait que j'te retrouvais là-bas en douce.

-*Murmure*….

-O/O D'accord, mais plus tard.*l'embrasse*BB

-Ok Mon Cœur.

-Roy t'as vu ma chambre, elle est trop belle.^^

-Ben elle est rouge.

-Mais tu me casse tout c'est pas sympa, bonjours le romantisme.*boude*

-Mais j'voulais pas te vexée ma Chérie, boude pas s'te plaît.

-Mais non, j'boude pas.

-Tant mieux.

-Au fait Yori, t'as enlevée la bague que j't'ai offerte ?

-Ouais parce que le directeur de mon lycée ma fait la misère en me disant que s'était indécent pour une fille mineure d'être fiancée.

-Hum, ouais j'comprends.

- Mais regarde.*Elle lui montre la bague attachée à sa chaîne autour de son cou.* J'l'ai bien eu ce crétin de dirlo.

-Tu l'as garde toujours sur toi ?

-Ben ouais pour être avec toi, bon j'avoue c'est Temi qui y a pensée.

-Temi ? Pourquoi tu…

-Ben ma 'tite Yori était pas bien à cause de cette bague alors comme elle voulait la garder sur elle j'lui ai dit d'la porter mais ailleurs qu'à son doigt.

-Merci.

-De rien, même si j'te traite de crétin et toi d'ahuri, j'vous aime bien quand même.

-Bon les filles et si demain on allait tous chercher Gaa. Sa vous dit ?

-*tout ensembles*OUAIS !

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter et le soir ils allèrent tous diner au restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: Au resto

Chapitre III

Le petit groupe se retrouva au restaurant, ils parlèrent comme d'habitude, mangèrent, rigolèrent... Ils se firent engueuler car ils faisaient trop de bruit et faillirent être menacé d'être éjecté de dehors. Puis une fois qu'ils payèrent l'adition, ils retournèrent à l'appartement, Hiyori et Shinji s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière, Roy rentra dans la chambre de Riza suivi de celle-ci et constata le foutoir qui y régnait :

-Eh bin ! C'est le foutoir là-dedans !

-Ha, désolé, j'ai pas rangé, j'savais pas que t'allais venir dans notre appart...

-De toute manière, elle range jamais sa chambre, elle aurait dit comme excuse qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps !

-Mais ! Messante, c'est Hayate qui est censé ranger ma chambre, et il ne l'a pas fait

-Bin oui mais la faute sur le chien tant que t'y est, bon moi j'vous laisse entre amoureux.

-Mais tu vas être toute seule !

-Mais nan... Hayate va me tenir compagnie.

Et Temari partit dans sa chambre suivi de la petite boule de poils blanche et noire. Pendant ce temps, Shinji et Hiyori avaient l'intention de refaire la même nuit que dans le chalet, sauf que l'un des occupants de l'appart fit remarquer sa présence on ne sait pourquoi et finirent par oublié cette idée de le faire maintenant, mais dans quelques minutes dans la chambre de Shinji.

-Comme ça on va être tranquille !

-Ouai, encore heureux, qu'on nous l'ai rappelé qu'on était pas tout seuls dans l'appart, je me demanderais ce qui ce passerais.

-Ouai, allez viens mon Cœur, j'tammene chez moi.

Et ils partirent, en disant qu'ils voulaient « ce promener ». Temari s'amusait avec Hayate, mais ce sentait visiblement seule, puisque sont petit Gaara à elle n'était pas là.

-Dit Hayate, on fait quoi quand on ce sent seule ?

Hayate, comme pour répondre à ça question, ce coucha dans son panier.

-Ok, j'ai compris, on dort ? Bon, bin puisque c'est comme ça, bin je vais dormir, encore heureux que je leur ai rappelé qu'ils ne sont pas seule, parce que dormir avec du boucan, bin c'est pas possible.

Puis Temari s'endormit collé avec Hayate. Roy, lui, rangeait les affaires de sa tendre bordélique Riza :

-Dit qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bin je range, je vais quand même pas te laisser dans ce bordel, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

-Mais, ne t'embête pas avec ça, je vais survivre je pense.

-Non, j'te laisserais pas vivre dans ce bordel, imagine que tu glisse sur un livre, que tu te prennes la tête sur le coin de ton lit, que tu te fasses un traumatisme crânien, et que...

-C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris, mais tu t'invente un scénario un peu dramatique, nan ? Et puis ça me gêne un peu quand même, dirais que tu es ma boniche.

-j'ai le droit de prendre soin de ma chérie, non ?

-Oui ^^

En continuant à ranger la chambre, Riza continuait à entendre tout les scénario de Roy, sur les conséquences si on range pas sa chambre, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Riza. Puis, on ne sais comment, Roy se prit les pieds dans les draps du lit de Riza qu'étaient encore par terre, se prit la tête sur le coin du lit, cassa le matériel de sciences de Riza, où il se planta les bouts de verres dans les mains, et puisque ce pas doué des chutes avait une jambe tendue, et qu'une ENORME collection de livre lui est tombé sur la jambe : Crac.

Temari, ayant entendu le bordel, ce réveilla en sursaut ce demandant s'il n'y avait pas un tremblement de terre, elle alla voir la source du bruit qui avait OSE la réveiller en plein magnifique rêve, et rentra dans la chambre de Riza.

Pendant ce temps, les deux fiancés étaient arrivés à l'appart de Shinji, il était assez spacieux, pour un étudiant, mais sinon, il restait dans la catégorie petit.

-Il est cool ton appart, j'adore la déco !

-Je vais te faire visiter, et en dernier c'est la chambre.

-Ok !

Ils visitèrent l'appart, la cuisine était quand même petite, la salle de bain était bien éclairer, parfait pour bien se préparer, le salon était assez spacieux, et agréable, puis vint la chambre, par rapport aux autres pièces, c'était la plus grande, le lit devait faire 3 mètre sur 4, une commode, qui pouvait faire rentrer les affaires de deux personnes, un petit bureau d'écrivain, ce qui n'étonna guère Hiyori, qui connaissait les passions de son fiancé, il alla prendre une enveloppe sur le bureau, la donna à Hiyori et récita un poème, qui fit énormément rougir Hiyori, et qui lui donna un effet de réveil : elle lui sauta au coups pour lui faire une attaque de bisous tout le long du coup, puis remonta à la bouche où Shinji enflamma le baiser, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle :

-Tu t'es amélioré mon Cœur, tu t'es entraînée ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, maintenant ça devient facile avec toi, j'suis à toi à 100% !

-Ok, alors on va commencer oui ou non ?

-Bien sur BB, mais laisse moi me remettre un peu mieu

Elle alla tranquille à la salle de bain comme si c'était chez elle, puis prit un parfum et ce parfuma de tout les coté, elle se prépara pour que ce soit encore mieux qu'avant, puis elle alla retrouver son Shinji.

-C'est bon, j'suis prête !


	4. Chapter 4: La chute

Chapitre IV

Hiyori entra dans la salle : personne. Mais où avait bien pu passer Shinji ? D'un coup, elle avait compris la ruse et s'assit au bureau de Shinji. Elle senti un truc qui caressait ses mollets, pas un truc, mais les mains de son adoré. Les caresses étaient lentes et douces, afin de faire monter petit à petit la pression. Puis, les mains du jeune garçon remontèrent jusqu'aux cuisses de Hiyori. Elles s'approchèrent alors de la petite en culotte en dentelle qui contenait ce qui intéressait Shinji. Il l'écarta avec ses mains doucement, et commença à décrire des petits cercles du bout des doigts sur le sexe de sa partenaire. Hiyori restait calme, sans bouger, attendant que son être cher s'exécute. Il inséra alors un doigt dans le sexe de sa partenaire, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième jusqu'à entendre des petits gloussements venant se sa partenaire. Il imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient lents puis de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à qu'Hiyori émette un petit cri de plaisir. Il s'arrêta net, et pencha sa tête vers l'entre-jambes pour lécher l'intérieur du vagin de Hiyori. Il humidifia les parois de celui-ci, et commença à faire bouger sa langue dans tous les sens. Hiyori ne tînt plus, écarta Shinji d'entre ses jambes, et se jeta sur lui, elle lui enleva le tee-shirt avec rage, pour découvrir l'abdomen peu musclé de son partenaire. Elle lui caressa le dos en mouvements circulaires, puis descendit jusqu'à la braguette avant de la dégrafer. Elle lui enleva le pantalon en même temps que le caleçon. Shinji se retrouva nu, et voulut dénuder à son tour sa partenaire. Mais elle avait pris les devants et se saisissait déjà du sexe de Shinji. Elle le massa doucement, puis appuya peu à peu. Son partenaire s'excitait de plus en plus, et elle passa la langue sur une première boule. De la main opposée, elle continuait toujours à caresser ce sexe si doux. Elle enfourna le gland de Shinji, puis ce fut l'érection. Elle avala tout, et fière d'elle, se mit debout face à lui et déclara : « Il a bon goût, ton sperme !

-Je sais, je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi »

Il la plaqua alors contre le mur et mis ses doigts dans ses fesses. Elle cria un peu, puis il fit entrer lentement son sexe. Elle criait de douleur, mais le plaisir était trop grand, et elle finit par se calmer. Elle senti alors le sperme dégouliner le long des parois de ses fesses. Il y eut des petites tâches blanches qui vinrent marquer le sol en parquet.

-Au moins, il y aura une trace de moi ^^

-Oui, mon cœur^^

Il la retourna, la jeta sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle, mais elle tourna avec lui pour que les rôles soient inversés. Elle était à présent au dessus de lui. Elle commença alors à mâchouiller les tétons de son partenaire, qui transpirait et se crispait au contact des dents de sa partenaire. Ils rapprochèrent leur tête et s'embrassèrent longuement, pour respirer, avant de reprendre pour la pénétration finale. Après un long moment, il écarta les vulves du sexe de sa partenaire et inséra d'abord un doigt pour se frayer un chemin puis fit entrer son sexe dans celui de Hiyori. Il alla jusqu'au fond, puis imprima de nouveau des mouvements de va-et-vient. Ce fut le moment de l'érection, et le liquide chaud se fit sentir des deux. Hiyori fut amenée à l'orgasme suivie de Shinji. La tension redescendit au fur et à mesure, et les va-et-vient devenaient de plus en plus lents. Ils se séparèrent, et Shinji caressa tendrement les seins de sa partenaire afin d'apprendre leurs contours. Elle s'endormit sous les caresses, et il l'imita.

-ROY ! PAS DOUE ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! TEMARI VA ARRIVER !

-KIAAA ! UNE AMBULANCE, VITE, AVEC DEUX BLESSES ! VIIITE !

-ROY, TAIS-TOI, TU VAS ENCORE PLUS LA REVEILLER ET APRES ELLE VA ETRE INSUPPORTABLE !

-ELLE L'EST PAS DEJA ?

-ROY !

-C'EST VRAI, QUOI, C'EST UNE MONSTRESSE, CETTE FILLE. QUAND ON SE MARIERA, JE NE L'INVITERAI PAS, NA !

-ROY !

-EN PLUS, ELLE EST PAS BELLE, TA COPINE, ET ELLE RONFLE.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne à me réveiller, SAUVAAAGEEEE !

-*se jette dans les bras de Riza* Au secours, protège-moi !

-*claque* TIENS, VOILA POUR TOI ! Désolée du dérangement, Riri. Mais cet ahuri n'avait qu'à pas me réveiller !

-^^' Mais euh... C'est pas un ahuri !

-*refait Temari*NIA NIA NIA ! Moi je me crois belle et je ronfle la nuit ! NIA NIA NIA !

-Riri, il a quelque chose ?

-Oui, il a une jambe cassée.

-Alors amène-le vite à l'hopital avant que je lui casse la deuxième !

-*refait Temari* NIA NIA ! Et en plus, je me crois forte !

Temari saisit le bras de Roy et lui fit une clef de bras.

-Non ! Mon Royounet !

-TOI ! ESPECE DE...

-Aïe aïe arrête ! C'est bon, on va à l'hospice avant que je me fasse démonter par cette folle.

-Viens, mon Royounet, on y va !

-C'EST CA, ET NE REVENEZ PLUS ! Allez faire plutôt comme Hiyori et Shinji !

-Oh oui !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, Yori et Shin ?

-Viens, on va faire comme eux !

-Bon, on y va ?

-Oui, on y va, ma chérie.

-J'ai faim, tout d'un coup !

-^^' Toujours

-Benh quoi ? Je pense à ma survie, moi !

-*se racle la gorge* Hum hum

-Benh oui, moi, c'est l'instinct animal qui est resté !


	5. Chapter 5: L'appart de Roy

Chapitre V

Riza et Roy se dirigèrent vers l'hosto, durent attendre une heure à la salle d'attente, et finirent par enfin voir un médecin.

-Alors que vous arrivent ils...

-Et bin, j'crois que je me suis casser la jambe.

-Et bin, vous pouvez pas faire gaffe un peu !

-Bin c'est quoi votre problème ?

-Rien ! Sa ne vous regarde pas ! Bon, montrez-moi ça.

Le médecin prit la jambe avec « douceur » de son patient, qui ne retint pas un cri de douleur. Le médecin osculta la jambe, et ordonna aux infirmières de la platrer. Ils repartirent, avec un Roy grognon :

-Franchement, on peut pas qualifier ça de médecin !

-Mais mon amour, il devait être fatigué.

-Tu préfère le médecin à moi, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?

-Bin non ! Mais...

-Bin alors ? Arrête de raconter des conneries pareils.

Ils revinrent dans l'appart de Roy car ils avaient peur de la réaction de Temari. L'appart avait un impression de grandeur, mais l'appart était un peu vide :

-Dit, il est vide ton appart.

-Bin j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de déco moi, t'as vu ce que ça donne à la fin.

-Bin oui mais c'est triste.

-T'inquiète, je venais juste de déménager en fait. Donc il y a pleins de cartons.

-Ha bon, pourquoi t'as déménagé ?

-Je vivais en coloc avec un autre gars, et j'ai fini par me trouver un appart à moi.

-Haaa ok. Il va falloir que je t'aide alors !

Et ils continuèrent à visiter l'appart un peu vide, les seules pièces qui étaient remplies étaient la cuisine et la chambre. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et parlèrent :

-Mais de quoi parler Temi quand elle disait qu'on devrait plutôt faire comme les deux autres ?

-Bin, heu... Comment te le dire ? Disons qu'ils font l'amour.

-Hein ? T...Tu...tu veux dire qu...qu'ils *Riza faisait pleins de geste bizarre*

-Bin oui.

-Et...Et...et tu voulais le faire au...aussi ?

-Bin, j'était pas contre. Mais si ça te gêne toujours...

-Bin, disons que, je sais pas moi, c'est que...*cherche une excuse* Et pis ta la jambe cassée.

-^^' Oui c'est vrai.

Le matin arriva et les 5 devaient aller chercher Gaara au stage de rééducation vers 2h15. Ils se rejoignirent à l'appart des filles. Bien sur Temi attendait les 4 autres qui étaient en retars, puis elle vit Riza et Roy arrivé.

-C'est étonnant que vous soyez les premiers à arriver ! Surtout toi Roy avec ta jambe cassé.

-Répète un peu.

-Mais arrétez un peu...

Les deux continuèrent à se chamailler quand l'autre couple arriva.

-Et bin vous étiez long vous deux ! Je vous fais remarquer que même Roy est arrivé avant vous !

-Bin quoi ? Tien t'as des béquilles, tu t'es cassé quelque chose ?

-C'est qu'il ce fait vieux, les os deviennent fragile !

-T'as dit quoi là, Shinjji !

-En plus tu deviens sourd !

-Bon on vous dérange pas trop j'espère ! Je vous fait rappeler qu'on doit aller chercher Gaara !

-Oui c'est bon, c'est bon...

Et ils partirent chercher Gaara. Une fois arrivé, ils cherchèrent Gaara, Temi le vit, et sans le dire coura et sauta sur lui :

-GAARA ! TU M'AS TROP MANQUE, FALLAIT QUE TU SOIS EN STAGE DE REEDUCATION snif, J'TE REVOIS ENFIN !

-Désolé...

-Tu parles, snif, mais pas beaucoup quand même, à la fin des vacances tu parlais plus.

-Oui je sais...

Les autres arrivèrent, mais en discrétion, pour ne pas déranger les deux couples, sauf que Roy gacha toute leur discrétion avec ses béquilles.

-Mais fait moins de bruit, Roy.

-Mon BB a raison, tu fais trop de bruit avec les béquilles.

-Désolé d'avoir des béquilles...

-Bon vous quatre je sais que vous êtes là.

-Ha. Mais on voulait pas vous déranger, puisque Temi arrête dès qu'il y a du monde.

-C'est même pas vrai, vous le savez que nous sommes en couple depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi je vous le cacherais ?

-P'têtre par habitude.

Et ils rigolèrent tous d'être enfin au complet.


	6. Chapter 6: Un ex encombrant

Chapitre VI

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, enfin ils veulent surtout allez chez les filles vu que les garçons ont chacun leurs apparts. Temari et Gaara restaient collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivé en bas. Ils montèrent tous à l'appart et la réaction de Gaara ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tu vis avec les filles ma Temi ?

-Et oui, avec ces DEUX boucans.

- Allez-y à bien des points positifs, non Temi ?

-Oui, un.

-Lequel ?

-Hayate est sympa.

-Ben merci pour nous.-_-'

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, au fait ça vous dit de sortir tous ensemble se soir ?

-OUAIS !

-Tu veux allez où ma puce ?

-Ben les filles et moi on connait une boite sympa. Pas vrai les filles ?

-Non ? Tu veux les emmener là-bas ?

-Pas sûr que ça leur plaise. En plus on est connu là-bas.

-Ben c'est ça qu'est marrant.

-Ok.

-Alors on va ou ?

-AU MOON SOUL*ensemble*

-J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Nous aussi*Roy et Gaara*

-Bon c'est partis. Vous allez vous changer et on s'retrouve en bas dans une heure.

Les filles après s'être changées, descendirent en bas de leur immeuble et attendirent les hommes de leur vie, qui ne tardèrent pas à arrivés d'ailleurs. Les filles entrainèrent les garçons à leurs suites puis au bout de 20 minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant une boite de nuit baptisé le MOON SOUL. C'était LA boite de nuit la plus branchée de Shin'zen' et les garçons le savait parfaitement car leur première réaction fut d'essayer de dissuader les filles d'y entrer.

-Mais les filles on va se faire refoulés à l'entrer.

-Mais non, vous inquiétés pas pour ça. Yori, Riri vous savez s'qu'on a faire.

-Evidemment.

-C'est partis.

-Tiens mais si c'n'est pas nos trois p'tites beautés que voilà.

-Salut Takumi*voix mielleuse de la part des trois*

-Salut mes beautés, alors vous êtes venues vous éclatez en boite ?

-Ouais, mais on n'a emmené des amis. Sa t'ennuis de…

-Mais non, allez y mes beautés et passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci Takumi.^^ ^^ ^^

Les garçons parlèrent entrent eux.

-Mais comment elles ont fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Elles sont vachement populaires en fait. On n'a eu du bol de pas se les faire piquer.

-Ouais.

Pendant leur petite conversation Shinji se pris un homme de plein fouet, et c'était un baraqué le gars pas du genre sympa.

-Non mais dit morveux tu peux pas faire gaffe ?

-Ben euh désolé j'vous avait pas vu.

-C'est ça ouais j'vais m'occuper de ton cas et de celui de tes amis aussi.

Mais une petite voix se fit entendre et une silhouette apparut soudainement dont ne sait où.

-Gojyo tu va laisser mes amis tranquille, oui !

Il se tourna et vit Hiyori à ces côtés en train de le fixer accompagnée de ses deux amies qui le fixait également. Et d'un coup il se sentit mal à l'aise et n'arrêta pas de s'excuser auprès d'Hiyori, de Temari et de Riza.

-Ah parce que c'était tes amis ? Désolé j'savais pas.

-C'est ça ouais, allez casse toi avant que j'appelle les flics.

-Oui oui.

-Yori comment tu…

Hiyori n'entendit même pas la fin de la phrase de son amant car quelqu'un venait de siffler les filles. Surprises elles se retournèrent et virent un visage familier.

-Eh mes beautés, j'vous est manquées ?

-Kohaku !

-Et ouais le beau gosse est revenu, je sais vous m'adorez mais laissez en un peux aux autres.

-C'est ça oui.

-Mais c'est quelles sont accompagnées les beautés fatales vous me présenter vos potes, mes chéries ?

-Bien sur. Voici Shinji, Roy et Gaara, nos petits copains.^^

-Ah ouais, c'est bien que vous ayez trouvez des hommes pour vous mes beautés mais Yori chérie fais quand même gaffe à toi, parce que Grimm est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelles.

-T'inquiète on ne laissera pas Grimm s'approcher de Yori.

-J'espère bon faut que j'y aille mes chéries on se voit au boulot. Et Yori si t'as un souci avec Grimm tu viens me voir, ok.

-Ok.

-Vous avez un boulot les filles ?

-Ouais un p'tit boulot dans un resto comme serveuse.

-Bon on rentre finalement j'en ai marre.

-Ouais moi aussi.

-Ben nous aussi.

Pendant le chemin du retour Hiyori vit une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut rencontrée surtout en compagnie de Shinji.

-Eh ben Hiyo t'était en boite pour faire ta trainée ?

-Grimmjow laisse-la !

-Non, elle sait que j'rigole. Pas vrai Hiyo ? Dit à Toshiro que tu l'sais.

-Ta gueule, ta jamais supporter que j'te quitte.

-T'es pas irremplaçable tu sais, en plus tu couchais pas alors s'était pas intéressant.

-Va te faire foutre.

-*Se rapproche d'elle et l'attrape à la gorge*Qu'est ce que ta dit là ? J'ai du mal entendre ?

-Va…t…te…fai..faire foutre, connard.

-Quoi ? Comment tu me parle petite garce, t'es rien ici t'as compris ? Rien !*Resserre son étreinte sur sa gorge*

-Lâche là immédiatement, espèce de connard !

-Et vous allez faire quoi, les poupées ?

Au moment ou Grimmjow s'approchait des filles, les garçons s'interposèrent et Shinji s'adressa à Grimmjow.

-Lâche ma femme tout de suite connard !

-Tu m'as parlé la crevette ?

Shinji lui saisit le bras et lui fit une clef de bras.

-Au fait j'suis ceinture noir de karaté, alors dégage du con.

-On se reverra, j'en ai pas fini avec toi Hiyo.

Grimmjow partit accompagné de ses amis et Shinji se tourna vers Hiyori qui était en larmes. Puis il dit à ses amis.

- On va rentrer, on à besoin de parler ça vous ennuie si j'la ramène chez moi ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Vous faites attention en rentrant, hein ?

-Mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas, allez à demain.

Shinji et Hiyori marchèrent pendant un peu plus de 20 minutes, mais au bout d'un moment Hiyori pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à marcher, alors Shinji la pris dans ses bras et la ramena chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7: Nos exs

Chapitre VII

Une fois arrivé chez Shinji, Shinji lui demanda qui était ce type, elle répondit que c'était son ex, et que c'était un gros con. Shinji la crue sur parole surtout après ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

-Dit mon cœur, comment t'as pu sortir avec un gars comme ça ?

-J'sais pas, je leur ai une fois demander à mes amis, et elles ont dit que j'étais même pas saoul, j'ai même pas cette excuse.

-Mais maintenant t'es avec moi, ne t'inquiète plus, j'laisserai pas ce type de refaire du mal.

Et il serra très fort Hiyori dans ses bras, qui s'endormit, enveloppé dans la chaleur réconfortante et protectrice de son chéri.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres couples continuèrent de parler de ce qui c'est passé :

-Dîtes les filles, ne me dites pas que c'était son ex ?

-Bin si... Répondire en synchro Temari et Riza.

-Si il t'aurais touché, je l'aurais tué, moi...

-C'est bon Gaa, tu es déjà allé en stage de réeducation, tu ne vas y retourner. Même si ce type n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu parles Roy, mais tu l'aurais cramé toi.

-C'est même pas vrai.

-N'empêche, ce type devrait aller dans un asile oui !

-Et vous deux, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu d'ex comme ce type ?

-Bin moi j'en ai même pas eu d'ex !

-Bin moi, j'crois pas qu'il était comme lui, non plus.

-Comment ça tu « ne crois pas », tu t'en rappelle plus ?

-Bin disons que Riri oublie vite les gars qui l'ennui, c'était un vrai taré ce type, du genre pot de colle à gogo.

-A oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, il montrait de photo de moi à tout le monde pour dire à quelle point il était fier

-C'est vrai, un casse pied qui nous faisait chiez à chaque fois qu'on le voyait.

-Et bin, en clair c'est le contraire parfait de Gaara.

-Exacte *répondirent les deux filles*.

-je suis rassuré...

-De quoi mon p'tit Gaa ?

-Que tu n'es pas eu des malades mentaux.

-HAAA t'as raison, j'sais même pas ce qu'elles avaient les deux abrutis à sortir avec ces mecs : un macho et un chieur franchement...

-C'est vrai que ma chérie à trouver l'être parfait maintenant !

-Qui se balade en béquille par ce qu'il sais pas chuter !

-Mais... !

-Temi, en parlant de chute ça me rappelle qu'on va devoir passer notre concours de judo !

-Ha oui j'avais oublié ! ce détail, dit Gaa, tu pourras m'accompagner, et tu vas voir que j'suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas que championnes de ski ?

-Bin nan, notre sport à nous trois c'est le judo ! Le ski c'est une distraction.

-Ca vous arrive d'étudier ?

-Bin oouuuii, on a même passer notre Bac mention excellent

-Est-ce que vous êtes humaines ?

-Non, nous venons de Mars abruti ! Et on va vous envahir terrien !

-Temi, arrêtes de te moquer de mon amour, le pauvre.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre s'te plait.

-Mais si vous faites du judo, pourquoi Yori c'est faites avoir par ce gros con ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas.

-Quelle réponse, je te remercie, ça m'avance beaucoup...

-Bin t'as qu'à lui demander !

-Et j'lui demande comment ? Par télépathie ?

-Bin j'sais pas, c'est ton problème.

-Merci, vraiment, tu me touches beaucoup !

-Cool, j'vais pouvoir te couler alors !

-Bon c'est pas fini, j'ai...

-Ta encore faim ?

-Bin non, j'ai sommeil cette fois.

-Hein O.o ? J'me suis gouré

-Sois t'as faim sois ta sommeil, Riri.

-Bin c'est l'instinct de survie !

-Oui j'crois que tu vas devoir te coucher, le cerveau ne marche plus à cette heure de la nuit. Bon les gars on vous laisse, Hayate doit avoir sommeil lui aussi et il ne peut pas dormir tout seul la nuit.

-Ok, et c'est quand votre concours ?

-Demain à 5h30 du mat, on ce rejoint au dojo, il ce situe à l'avenu X, peu avant la sortie Y.

-...

-5h30 du mat ! Si j'y vais c'est vraiment pour Riri.

Et les garçons partirent, laissant les filles devant leur appart.

-Dit Temi, le concours est vraiment à 5h30 du mat ? J'pensais qu'il était un peu plus tard moi.

-Bin oui, espèce de truffe, il est à 9h le concours, mais j'les embêtes.

-T'es vraiment méchante quand même, tu sais que ton p'tit copain, et bin il vient de sortir d'un stage ?

-Bin oui, c'est ma punition.

-Et pour le mien alors ?

-Et bin lui c'est un casse pied... j'ai compris ! C'est pour ça qu'il sait casser la jambe, parce que lui il nous casse les pieds !

-T''as raison, c'est l'heure de ce coucher.

Du coté des mecs :

-Tu fais quoi Roy ? Tu devrait aller à ton appart pour dormir, on va devoir ce réveiller tôt demain.

-Bin j'prépare une surprise pour ma Riri à moi, mais ne lui dit rien hein ? Tu me le promet ?

-Ok...


	8. Chapter 8: Elle a fait une connerie

Chapitre VIII

-Benh, au fait, puisque t'es là, rends-toi utile et viens m'aider pour faire la surprise à Riri.

-...

-Tu viens avec moi, on va à la plage.

-Non, désolé, je t'aiderai plus tard, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air de rien demain devant Temi.

-Ah... Bon, benh alors bonne nuit.

-Quel est ton but ?

-C'est un secret, tu comprendras, p'tet, si toi tu te décoinces un peu.

Roy partit alors en direction de la plage. Dans l'appartement, les filles étaient parties se coucher depuis déjà une bonne heure, mais Riza n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle décida alors de se lever pour chercher un verre d'eau. Elle se dirigea en titubant vers la cuisine, quand elle manqua de tomber après s'être embranchée dans une sorte de petite chose chaude qui se trouvait au sol. C'était Hayate qui ne dormait pas non plus, et Temari était assise dans le canapé, pensive. Riza s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui parler un peu.

-Tu fais quoi en train de penser à tout et à rien à une heure pareille ?

-...

-Toi, les autres déteignent trop sur toi.

-...

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Hayate ne peut pas dormir à cause de toi.

-Elle a fait une grosse connerie.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Elle l'a fait sans se protéger, c't'idiote.

-Mais pourquoi tu te mêle des histoires de Yori ? Et puis, t'as rien vérifié, alors tu ne peux pas juger.

-Mais tu te rends compte de tout les problèmes que ça peut endurer toutes ces conneries ? Déjà que je suis servie avec vous quatre !

-Mais euh...

-Franchement, si elle tombe enceinte...

-*lui coupe la parole* Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'as rien à y dire.

-...

-Bon, moi, je suis juste venue pour prendre un verre d'eau. Ce serait mieux pour toi que tu sois quand même présentable pour demain, au Judo.

-...

-Bonne nuit, Temi.

-...

Le lendemain matin, les garçons arrivèrent au judo à l'heure prévue. Temari arriva aussi à l'heure qu'elle avait indiqué à Gaara et à Roy.

-Viens avec moi, toi !

-...

-Allez, ne joues pas à ça avec moi, s'il te plaît.

-Hey ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul à attendre là. Et puis d'abord, où est Riza ?

-Elle va bientôt arriver, attends ici.

-Bon. D'accord, je vais attendre pour elle.

-C'est ça. Gaara, viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle l'entraîna loin, très loin, en marchant activement pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Elle se posta alors face à lui et commença à entamer un combat intérieur.

(Temari en son for intérieur : « Je n'y crois pas, je sais même pas par où commencer. Allez, courage, c'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde.) Gaara dévisageait Temari en plein conflit. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux, et affronta sa peur.

-Abruti.

-Désolé.

-T'aurais pu au moins m'avertir. Espèce de...

-Tu as une semaine, alors profite. Et puis, je te promets que quand j'aurais fini de passer cet examen, je resterai avec toi.

-Gaa...

-Désolé.

-*tombe dans ses bras* C'est pas grave, tu es pardonné.


	9. Chapter 9: Compet de Judo

Chapitre IX

Roy était en train de faire un rêve sublime quand une bande de vieux cherchant la maison de retraite le réveilla. En guise de réponse, les vieux se firent jeter par Roy, qui réalisa qu'il a peut-être raté le Judo. Il entra alors dans la salle, monta vers le dojo de judo, et, tout débraillé, perturba un cours de Gym de vieilles moches qui n'ont que ça à faire. Il s'excusa mille fois face au professeur qui postillonnait à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Il réussit à sortir à peu près indemne de ce périple. Il croisa Gaara et Temari en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir, et ne pu se retenir de leur faire une remarque.

« Vous me dégoûtez !

-C'est toi qui me dégoûte, idiot ! »

Il sorti en refaisant Temari quand il vit Riza.

-Nia nia, moi je me crois belle, moi je suis une grosse conne, Nia nia.

-Tu fais quoi, Royounet ?

-Rien, ma Riri.

-Tu te plains parce qu'on vous a fait un sale coup ?

-Non, quel sale coup ?

-Non, rien, je croyais qu'on te l'avait fait. ^^

-SALUT le jeune couple !

-Salut Yori, salut Shin !

-Vous êtes bien en avance, les amis.

-Oui.

-Bon, je crois, qu'on a autre chose à faire. Allez, on va se changer.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais on est en avance.

-Heu... Yori... Je dis ça parce que...

Riza désigna du bout du doigt une petite tâche blanche qui trônait sur les vêtements de Hiyori. Celle-ci se sentit gênée et rougis avant d'entraîner Shinji à l'intérieur de l'établissement, elle croisa alors Temari et Gaara collés l'un à l'autre.

« Noan mais je rêve, ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre, les deux.

-Hiyori, va te changer.

-On m'a déjà fait la réflexion.

-^^'

-^^' »

Riza et Roy suivaient le mouvement, et peu à peu, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un long couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de studio. La porte était toute taguée, et une multitude de petits mots y étaient accrochés. Par curiosité, Roy jeta un œil sur le contenu de ces petits mots. Sans le faire exprès, il lu à haute voix :

« Riza, mon amour, tu as toujours été la femme de ma vie, veux-tu... QUOI ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE !

-^^ Calme-toi mon petit pot de nutella.

-Surement pas, il a laissé son numéro de téléphone, je vais lui faire sa fête à celui-là.

-Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes, il attaque toujours en bande ^^

-Qu'ils y viennent, qu'ils y viennent !

-*l'embrasse* Je t'aime trop, c'est pas un naze de cette hauteur qui pourra me prendre mon cœur.

-Au fait, tu devais pas aller te changer pour le Judo ?

-Si, mais ici, c'est mon vestiaire personnel.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi as-tu un vestiaire personnel ?

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, tout le monde est fanatique de nous trois, alors on a décidé que, pour ne pas se faire sauter dessus dans les vestiaires, que chacune de nous en ait un.

-Whaa ! Je savais pas que tu étais aussi redoutable. »

Shinji entra dans la salle unique que constituait la suite de Hiyori. Une multitude de bouquets de fleurs étaient éparpillés, entassés, et même des décorations de fleurs servaient à faire office de porte-manteau. Une composition florale énorme attirait l'attention de Shinji : un cœur composé uniquement de magnifiques orchidées roses aux reflets violets. Il devint rouge de colère, quand il vit que la personne lui ayant envoyé ça n'était autre que Grimmjow.

« Je parie que tout viens de lui ?

-Oh que non, il y a aussi Kankurô qui me demande régulièrement en fiançailles, Gin qui croit trop à une histoire d'amour, et d'autres fans attentionnés. La plupart sont des garçons.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-Tu t'en rends compte maintenant, toi !

-S'il te plaît, tu peux aller voir quand je passe ?

-Dans exactement... 1 heure 48 minutes 59 secondes.

-Super, on a le temps alors.

-Si tu veux on peut... *murmure à l'oreille*

-O/O au... au moins ça me chauffe...

-Okay^^ »


	10. Chapter 10: Le mien est plus beau

Chapitre X

Dans le Dojo, les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà en place sur les tatamis, pour s'échauffer. Elles mettaient en place des Kata, et aucune des deux ne voulait laisser la place de favorite à l'autre. En même temps, elles se disputaient ardemment sur un topique habituel :

« Je serai plus forte que toi, de toute façons !

-C'est ça, rêve, mon noiraud est plus beau que ton poil de carotte !

-Ta gueule, le mien est quelqu'un de beau, de réservé, de gentil, d'attentionné, et ce n'est pas un gros endormi de la vie, pas comme le tien.

-Toi, le tiens, c'est carrément un silencieux !

-Pas du tout, je l'ai fait changer ! Alors ne lui reproche pas d'être quelque chose qu'il n'est plus.

-Et puis, c'est pas toi qui lui a fait la misère ? Maintenant, tu le défends !

-Toi, avec ton pas doué de la vie, tu peux causer. Les bruns, ils sont tous moches ! »

Et les deux filles continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à devoir passer les katas officiels. Riza fit de son mieux pour montrer à son amoureux qu'il serait toujours en sécurité avec elle. Les techniques de Temari rappelaient vaguement quelque chose de vécu à Gaara. A la fin du kata des deux filles, elles sortirent un peu du dojo en attendant que les autres participants passent.

« Royounet, j'ai faim.

-Noan, mais je rêve, elle a toujours faim, celle-là !

-Toi, va te coller avec ton tien.

-Nan ! Je veux pas ! Mais, je dis juste ce que je pense.

-Mais moi j'ai faim !

-On a qu'à aller s'acheter une glace, que tous les deux, en amoureux.

-Et Hiyori ? Vous ne l'attendez pas, vous préférez aller à droite, à gauche, pour vous amuser.

-Elle est venue nous voir, elle ?

-...

-Tu vois, Roy, c'est une maladie ! Je t'avais bien dit que tout le monde déteignait sur elle.

-T'as raison, Riri.

-Alors, tu nous trouve une excuse ?

-Si eux s'en trouvent une bonne ^^

-Merci, Temi ! Mon ventre et moi te remercions.

-Ouf ! Bon vent ! »

Devant la glacière, Riza regardait les multitudes de parfums différents, et tous lui faisaient envie, elle n'arrivait pas à départager. Elle finit par opter pour une boule nutella, une boule caramel et une vanille, le tout dans un cornet géant. Roy, quant à lui, préféra prendre les parfums que Riza voulait mais que son cornet ne pouvait pas contenir.

« Riri...

-Quoi (Riza en son for intérieur : « je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose. »)

- Ca te tenterai que nous allions tous les deux, en amoureux, sur la plage, dans une semaine ?

-Seulement tous les deux ? Sans voir les autres du tout du tout ?

-Du tout du tout. »

Sur ce, Riza se sentit un peu gênée, avant de répondre oui aux avances de Roy.

Shinji et Hiyori arrivèrent en fracas dans la salle, ils étaient tous débraillés, et transpiraient énormément. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'absence des autres. Hiyori cassa son adversaire en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit son amoureux.

A la fin, ils se firent remettre leur passeport, et tous avaient été félicités. Ils repartirent alors, par groupes de deux. Roy était avec Gaara, Riza repartait avec Temari et Shinji et Hiyori restaient ensembles.

« Tu vas m'aider, hein, il paraît que les sculptures en sable, c'est ton truc.

-...

-Allez, on prends un maximum de sable, on va faire un truc géant, tu vas voir.

-...

-Tu m'aides, hein ? Allez, s'teplait, aide-moi à faire ça pour ma Riri. Je ferai la même chose pour toi et Temari.

-...

-Allez, on y va. »

Les deux garçons étaient assidus à la tâche, et se fixèrent un objectif : terminer cette œuvre d'art avant l'arrivée de la nuit, pour finaliser le tout en ajoutant des joyaux qui constitueraient l'œuvre.


	11. Chapter 11: Nos mecs sont gay ?

Chapitre XI

Le lendemain, Gaara et Roy passèrent leurs journées ensemble, en laissant derrière les deux filles qui étaient en train de se plaindre :

-Mais où ils vont ?

-J'sais pas, mais d'après ce que je vois ils nous laissent de côté pour rester ensemble !

-Je sais ! Ils sont amant ! Et ils sont avec nous pour ce couvrir.

-Nan, mais arrête de délirer ! Tu te crois dans un film !

-Bin quoi, ça se voit pas pour toi, mais ils passent leur temps ensemble, et ils nous abandonnent !

-Mais puis quoi encore ! Tant que t'y es ils vont à la plage pour coucher !

-Bin p't'être...

-Tu l'fais exprès dis-moi... *S'imagine quand même le truc* Baaaah. Arrête ! C'est impossible, OK ! Gaara n'est pas du genre avec ça ! Compris !

-Bin quoi, c'est p'têtre la vrai personnalité de Gaara qui vient au grand jour.

-Bin si c'est le cas, ça pourra jamais être avec Ton abruti de copain

-Arrête de le traité d'abruti, le pauvre. Puis d'abord il est mieux que le tien !

-QUOI ! T'as pas vue sa tête, ou quoi ! le tien est un gros naze pas doué du tout !

-Répète un peu pour voir ! D'abord j'te f'rais dire que le tien est un zombie ! J'préférais sortir avec une tombe qu'avec lui !

-J'crois que j'ai mal entendu là !

-Bin si tu veux j'te le répète !

*Des p'tits éclairs apparaissent aux yeux de Temari et Riza*

-Bon, les deux, vous allez arrêter de vous battre et d'imaginer des trucs ! Vous êtes irrattrapables !

-Mon cœur a raison, déjà le meilleur dans la bande c'est moi.

-MEME PAS EN REVE !

-Et pourquoi donc !

-Parce que t'es un crétin,

-Un ahurie sans cervelle

-Un pas doué de la vie

-un thon perdu au bras de Yori !

-Et mais arrêter de le martyriser, il n'y est pour rien lui !

-Merci mon cœur, et vous deux pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ! C'est pas ma faute si vous vous imaginez des trucs sur vos mecs !

-Je m'imagine rien moi ! C'est elle d'abord !

-Mais quoi, j'fais juste des suppositions.

-Bon, vous allez vous calmer vous deux, on verra ce qui ce passera à la fin.

-Ouai, mon cœur a raison, comme d'hab, on verra ce que ça donne.

Puis le couple partit pour faire je ne sais quoi.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait nous deux, puis j'ai toujours peur pour Yori moi ! Elle c'est pas protéger, qu'est ce qu'elle va devenir si elle est enceinte ?

-Tu sais Temi, j'crois qu'on a tout le temps pour y penser, puis moi j'ai faim quand même.

-Ouai, pour une fois t'as raison, après tout, on le mérite bien, nan ?

Les deux filles allèrent au restaurant le plus proche pour soulager la douleur à l'estomac de Riza, qui commençait à fondre littéralement sur place, tellement que la faim la ronger. Elles se chamaillèrent toujours sur le sujet des garçons :

-Bon c'est quand que tu vas comprendre que Gaara ne fera jamais ça ! Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Riza !

-C'est toi qui parles ? Qui est la première à s'inquièter, hein ? J'crois que c'est toi Temari !

Un garçon à la table d'à coté ayant entendu les deux prénoms prononcé, et étant un fan de judo, sauta sur la table des deux filles :

-Ho, salut mes beauté, vous savez, j'vous admire beaucoup.

« Encore un fan, c'est pas possible ça » Pensèrent Temari et Riza.

-Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de votre conversation, vos mecs vous trompent...

-Oui bin tire pas les conclusions trop vite mon gars, Cette blonde a complètement faux !

-T'es blonde toi aussi

-hum hum, mais pour douter de vos p'tits copain, faut vraiment le faire, alors, j'me suis dit que, si vous êtes d'accord...

-NON MERCI ! Répondirent les filles en même temps.

Puis elles partirent en courant, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention au beau milieu d'un resto. Puis cette semaine continua à passer, les deux filles doutèrent sans douter, pesant toujours le pour et le contre, énervant « très rapidement » Hiyori, qui quand même avait une attitude étrange : elle qui adorait certains aliments, ne les manger plus, elle sortait moins, même avec Shinji et était beaucoup plus énervé, ce qui inquiètait Temari et même Riza. L'état de santé de Hiyori passait avant tout, même avant la question sur leurs mecs. Et les jours passèrent.


	12. Chapter 12: Une surprise innatendu

Chapitre XII

Pendant que Temari et Riza couraient pour essayer d'échapper à leurs « fans » qui étaient on ne peut plus collant, Hiyori était chez elle et attendait que Shinji arrive, elle était assise à la fenêtre un objet de la forme d'un stylo entre les mains et elle fixait l'horizon. Au bout de quelques minutes elle regarda l'objet et vit qu'il était marqué d'un trait positif, petit à petit des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle resta comme ça à la fenêtre pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui avait semblée durées une éternité, se fut le bruit de la sonnette qui sortie Hiyori de ses pensées. Elle se leva rapidement, pris le soin d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, cacha l'objet dans sa chambre et alla ouvrir à Shinji. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit Shinji vit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleurée.

-T'as pleurée mon Cœur ?

-Hein ? Mais non, pourquoi veux tu que je pleure ?

-Justement c'est s'que j'me d'mande ? Grimmjow ta encore pris la tête ?

-Quoi ? Mais non voyons j'ai pas vu Grimmjow depuis la boîte de nuit. J'te dis que sa va et que j'ai pas pleurée alors t'inquiète.

Shinji ne répondit pas et entra dans l'appartement bien décidé à faire avouer à sa petite amie se qui n'allait pas.

-Tu veux boire un truc BB ?

-…

-Euh, tu peux répondre s'te plaît !

-…

-Tu compte faire la gueule jusqu'à quand ?

-…

-Gaa à vraiment déteint sur toi.

-Faut croire, mais dans se cas Temi à également déteint sur toi aussi.

-Laisse Temi en dehors de ça.

-Alors dit moi se que tu as !

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'elle avait éclatée en sanglots, et sous le coup de la colère elle lui lança.

-T'es vraiment devenu con pendant cette année, j'aurai mieux fait de te tromper et de t'oublier au lieu de t'attendre !

-C'est ce que tu pense.

-…

-Bien alors on a plus rien à se dire, puisque tu veux pas me dire se que t'as, j'ai plus qu'à partir.

-Attends non c'est pas ce que je pense j'veux pas que tu t'en aille.

-C'est pas s'que tu ma dit tout à l'heure.

-J'sais mais j'le pense pas. J'suis désolé BB.

-J't'excuse à la condition que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est du chantage ?

-A ton avis ? J'veux savoir pourquoi la personne que j'aime le plus au monde est malheureuse alors tout les moyens sont bons.

-Bon de toute façon je te l'aurais dit alors…

-Quoi ?

-Ben en fait ça nous concerne tout les deux…

-Ben dit moi, t'en a trop dit ou pas assez là.

-…

-Bon ben moi j'y vais, quand tu auras réfléchie fait moi signe.

Et avant qu'il n'ai atteint la prote elle lui cria.

-J'suis enceinte Shinji !

-Quoi ?

-T'as bien entendu. J'porte ton enfant.

-…

-Dit quelque chose.

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? T'as bien dit s'que j'ai entendu ?

-Ouais, est ce que tu veux devenir ma femme Hiyori ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui, quelle question. Mais tu sais qu'on était déjà fiancés ?

-Oui, mais c'est le seul truc qui m'est venus à l'esprit c'est une deuxième demande quoi. Et le bébé tu…

-J'veux le garder et l'élever avec toi si t'es d'accord.

-Evidemment mon cœur. Et tu sais qui dit double demande dit double bébé, donc j't'en ferais un deuxième, promis.

-O/O

Le lendemain Shinji et Hiyori décidèrent d'annoncés la grossesse à leurs amis et cela fut assez mouvementée.

-En fait si on voulait vous voir c'est pour vous annoncés que Hiyori est enceinte et que nous allons nous mariés.

-QUOI ! HORS DE QUESTION, JAMAIS MA MEILLEURE AMIE N'EPOUSERAS UN ABRUTI, T'ENTENDS !

-Temi, je t'adore mais tu n'as rien à y redire cette fois. Et les autres ont t'ils quelques choses à y redire ?

-Non.*ensemble*

-Tant mieux parce que j'aime Hiyori, que je veux l'épousé et que je ne laisserai personne pas même nos amis gachés le plus beau jour de notre vie, compris ? Ceux qui n'accepte pas notre union ne serons pas invités au mariage.

-Compris.*ensemble*

-Pour une fois que tu t'affirme BB, je suis impressionnée. *En admiration*

-C'est normal, c'est notre vie après tout et je veux que tu garde le bébé.

-Même si t'avais pas voulu et que tu m'avais quittée je l'aurais gardée.

-Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je te quitte.

-J'sais pas. Mais je t'aime très fort BB.

-Moi aussi mon Cœur.

-Bon c'est pour quand le mariage. *Dit Temari un peut blaser*

-Pour dans 2 mois.

-Si tôt ?

-Ben ouais, sinon après ça va se voir et j'en ai pas envie.

-Comme tu veux. Mais j'ai une chose à y redire.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est vrai que tu nous aurais pas invités ?

-Pfff. Mais non Temi, Shin disais ça pour rigolé.

-Tant mieux, dans ce cas on va vous filez un coup de main, pas vrai tout le monde ?

-Ouais !


	13. Chapter 13: Pour toi, ma Riri

**Chapitre XIII**

Roy entraina Riza jusqu'aux limites de la rive. L'étendue de sable chaud défilait sous leurs pieds. Arrivés là, Roy s'arrêta et regarda fièrement Riza. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Le voyant assez embarrassé, Riza essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en le rassurant :

« Royounet... Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? »

Roy regarda d'abord aux alentours avant de répondre :

« Non viens, on va mettre un peu les pieds dans l'eau »

Il se destressa alors en trempant la plante de ses pieds dans l'eau salée, puis se décida. Il s'arrêtèrent devant un grand monument couvert d'un drap.

« Riri ! »

Roy tira le drap et découvrit sous les yeux émerveillés de Riza, une statue de sable le représentant en train de l'embrasser. Riza resta bouche-bée, ce qui fit pouffer un peu Roy.

« Alors, ça te plaît, ma Riri ? »

Elle dû reprendre ses esprits avant de répondre :

« Hein ! Heu ! Mais... Roy ! »

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer son sentiment. Roy l'invita alors à prendre un déjeuner au bord de la mer. Le repas était composé de splendides petits plats fait maison. Au moment du dessert, Roy présenta un gâteau à Riza, c'était une sorte de représentation de Vénus. Il y avait une jeune femme magnifique, faite entièrement de chocolats. Riza n'en pouvait plus les bras de son amoureux sont un paradis. Roy tendit timidement une part de ce succulent gâteau à Riza, et se mit à devenir tout rouge. Elle était si fière qu'une petite larme dégoulina sur sa joue, ce que Roy remarqua vite et il en profita pour lui caresser le visage. Leur cœur battait si vite qu'ils ne se sentirent plus. Roy réussit alors à prononcer trois mots :

« Tu manges pas ? »

Riza se précipita alors sur la part de gâteau quand elle tomba sur quelque chose de dure. Elle recracha le morceau, et vit dépasser de la pâtisserie une chose brillante. Elle enleva de suite le reste de gâteau et une bague sertie de diamants apparut. Roy était maintenant tomate, et ne supportait plus la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur. Elle pleura de nouveau avant de se jeter dans les bras réconfortant de son homme et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« Je t'aime, Roy »

Et elle l'embrassa. Roy enflamma le baiser, toujours rougissant. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Riza et caressa la peau veloutée de sa partenaire. Elle lui enleva le tee-shirt pour regarder de prêt la belle musculature de Roy. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment quand les mains de Riza descendirent jusqu'à la braguette pour la dégrafer. Il s'enleva son jean sans rechigner. Riza apprenait le corps du Roy du bout des doigts. Il se résigna alors à enlever le tee-shirt de Riza pour voir enfin la poitrine parfaitement ronde de Riza. Il l'enlaça et elle accentua l'action en mordillant l'oreille de Roy. Il profita du fait que ses mains étaient sur le dos de Riza pour remonter et détacher le soutien-gorge. La poitrine de Riza était parfaite aux yeux de Roy, et il se promit de lui en faire la remarque après. Il sortit la langue pour inciter Riza à l'embrasser. Ils entamèrent un baiser langoureux inoubliable. Riza en voulait plus, et passa ses mains dans le slip de Roy pour l'enlever avec délicatesse. Pendant ce temps, leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus enflammé et langoureux. Il lui enleva le pantalon et effleura du bout des doigts l'entre-jambe de Riza. Elle fit un signe de tête comme pour accepter l'offre de son amoureux. Il finit par lui enlever sa petite culotte pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux nus sur la plage. Il commençait à faire chaud et Roy ne pouvait plus se retenir il avait envie d'être dans Riza, de se sentir « un » avec elle. Il voulut alors faire pénétrer son pénis dans le vagin de Riza, mais d'abord avoir l'assurance que Riza soit bien.

« Ma Riri... »

Elle ne pouvait rien dire et se laissa faire. Il inséra son sexe dans celui de Riza, et fait son mieux pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Emporté par une vague de plaisir, Riza secoua fort Roy dans ses bras puis il imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient et fut lui aussi emporté par une vague de plaisir. Ils frissonnèrent, ils se désiraient. Il recommença les embrassades jusqu'au cou, jusqu'à plonger la tête dans la poitrine de Riza. Il sortit d'elle et continua à l'embrasser en caressant le visage doux de Riza. Après ça, Riza s'allongea dans le sable afin de mieux voir Roy. Le soleil éclairait son visage et le ciel bleutaient les yeux noirs de Roy. Il la contemplait à travers un regard amoureux. Il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé, mais n'était pas pressé. Il s'étendit au côté de Riza sur le sable fin et la prit par la main pour entendre un peu sa voix mélodieuse :

« Ma Riri... Je t'aime, mon amour.

-Moi aussi mon petit pot de Nutella. La mer est magnifique, scintillante de mille paillettes.

-Tu as raison. Et si on allait ce baigner ? »

Riza enfila alors son maillot et se précipité dans l'eau refroidie.

« Tu viens Royounet ? »

Il sourit, s'habilla et rejoignit Riza. Ils jouèrent à s'éclabousser, à se couler, à faire la planche, à se faire des chatouilles jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Riza prit froid et sortit de l'eau, emmitouflé dans les bras de Roy qui voulait prendre soin d'elle. Il profita de ce moment pour lui dire ces quelques mots :

« Riri... Veux... Veux-tu...Enfin...Voilà, veux-tu que nous nous fiançons ?

-Oh ! Roy ! Bien sur ! »

Et elle se serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent encore un peu sur le sable puis rentrèrent main dans la main chez Roy. Il lui montra tout ses livres de cuisines, lui présenta une multitude de lettres qu'il avait écrites pour elle sans jamais pouvoir lui envoyer. Ils se racontèrent leur enfance, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés avec leurs amis, et comment ils étaient tombés amoureux. Riza s'allongea et alluma la télévision en soupirant :

« Royounet... Demain sera une journée longue.

-Oui, ma Riri, il faut bien que quelqu'un me prépare ce fichu mariage !

-*rit* coquin, va !

-Bah ! C'est vraiment pour nous emmerder, je pense. Nous, on a pas que ça à faire, non plus !

-On a qu'à occuper Temi !

-Bonne idée ! »

Et ils s'arrangèrent en délirant complètement pendant la soirée jusqu'à ce que Riza dise tout d'un coup :

« J'ai faim !

-Comment ça, tu as faim ? Noan, mais je rêve, ma Riri est trop mignonne quand elle a faim. Tu veux que je commande une pizza ? »

Riza accepta et ils finirent leur sortie par une soirée pizza.


	14. Chapter 14: Un échange de caractère

**Chapitre XIV**

Pendant la soirée pizza, Riza continua à raconter son enfance :

« Tu sais, tu sais, en maternelle j'étais une messante p'tite peste.

-Ha bon, toi ?

-Bin ouai, j'avais même deux chiens qui faisaient tous ce que je leur disais.

-Dis, tu parles de Temi, là ?

-Bin, nan. Mais je pense que Temi a dû voler mon caractère, na !

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

-Pis il y avait tout les garçons à mes pieds.

-QUOI !

-Mes j'les aimais pas, et pis même que j'en est jeté un du toboggan parce qu'il m'avait doublé.

-J'suis rassuré.

-Puis mes parents et ceux de Temi et Yori étaient amis. Avec les filles on pouvait pas se sentir.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Bin, j'avais pris la poupée de Temi et je lui avais arraché la tête et elle tombait tout le temps amoureuse des garçons, et Yori, c'était une affamée, et elle a tenté de gouter l'une de mes pierres que je collectionnait précieusement et puis elle était petite.

-Heeeuuu, vous avez fait un échange de caractère, ou quoi ?

-Bin j'crois depuis qu'on est devenu amies.

-Bin j'te préfère maintenant, tu sais quoi.

-Ha bon ? C'est super alors !

-Et comment vous êtes devenues amies à ce point là ?

-Bin j'avais réparé la poupée de Temi, et j'avais aidé maman à faire la cuisine et ma maman a dit que c'était moi qui l'avait faîtes. Donc on est devenue inséparable, Voilà ! »

-Et bin... »

Roy remarqua de la sauce tomate sur les lèvres de Riza, et n'hésita pas à l'embrasser pour lui essuyer la bouche.

« P'tit coquin, tu me préviens jamais.

-Si je dois à chaque fois te prévenir, on est pas couché alors. »

*_*_*_*_*Lendemain*_*_*_*_*

« Allez ! On ce réveille ! On a du boulot !

-Grrrrr

-Bin faut bien que j'te réveille, il y a personne à réveiller, t'as maîtresse t'a abandonné au bras d'un abruti, et pis j'sais pas où qu'ils habitent les mecs !

-Wouaf !

-T'as une bonne idée Hayate ! J'vais leur téléphoner ! »

Temari prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Hiyori :

« Allez, par pitié répond, pliiiiise »

-Allo.

-YES !

-Gné ?

-Bin j'prié que tu décroches, parce que t'étais avec l'autre zigoto et on ne sais jamais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, bon, on ce rejoint à la mairie pour commencer les préparatifs !

-Hein ? Déjà, à 8 heures du mat' ?

-Oui ! j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui veut préparer ton mariage en 1 mois et demi, et je veux que ce soit super ! Bon j'te laisse va falloir que j'appelle Riri aussi. »

Puis Temari composa le numéro de Riza :

« Allez décroche toi aussi... »

-Allo...

-Hein ? C'est pas Riri

-C'est Roy...

-QUOI, mais j'veux pas toi, j'veux Riri !

-Elle dort...

-Et d'après ce que j'entends, toi, t'es réveillé, quoique, il manque le cerveau là

-Mais ! J'étais en train de préparer le p'tit déj pour MA Riri, elle a attrapé froid.

-Quoi ! Tu cherches une excuse pour ne pas allez faire les préparatifs du mariage !

-Hein ? Mariage, il y en a un »

Roy se mit à réflechir sur le mariage.

« Ha ouuuiiii ! C'est vrai, celui de Shin et Yori !

-Et bin, il en faut du temps ! Bon réveille Riri, et allez à la mairie !

-Mais j'veux pas la réveiller, elle a une tête d'ange quand elle dort, et puis elle a attrapé froid.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est qui, qui m'a foutu un pas dégourdi du tout, bon si vous ne venez pas tout les deux, t'auras droit au supplice de la mort, OK !

-Oui...oui... *Baille* Bon j'te laisse, j'veux pas faire cramer le p'tit dèj de Riri.

*Bip*

« Mais je rêve, j'vais le tuer celui-là, même pas foutue de réveiller sa Riri, bon je demanderais à Shinji où il habite Roy, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est de me chercher. »

Puis Temi ce prépara et fila droit à la mairie.


	15. Chapter 15: A la mairie

**Chapitre XV**

Vers 8 heures du matin Temari fut rejoins à la mairie par Shinji et Hiyori qui fessaient une tête de dix pieds de long. Surtout Shinji qui serait bien resté au lit avec sa chère et tendre encore un petit moment.

-Bon Temi pourquoi tu nous fais levés aussi tôt dès le matin ?

-Shin, si j't'ai fais vous levés aussi tôt c'est parce que le mariage est dans un mois et demi.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas trop de temps.

-Allez venez vous deux on y va.

Shinji et Hiyori suivirent Temari jusqu'aux bureaux des renseignements pour les mariages et Shinji et Hiyori devinrent soudainement très pâles lorsqu'ils entendirent tout ce qu'il fallait faire comme démarche et à la grande surprise de Temari se fut Hiyori qui sortit une plaisanterie assez douteuse au goût de Temari mais qui fit rire Shinji et la fille de la mairie.

-Dit Shin, tu crois pas que c'est mieux si on se maris à Las Vegas ?

-Pfffff

-Quoi ? Mais Yori sa va pas non ?

-Ben quoi question paperasse se sera moins compliqués, vous pensez pas ?

-Personnellement même moi qui travail à la mairie je trouve cette solution la plus pratique.

-Non mais sa va pas de leur donnez des idées pareils vous aussi.

-C'était pas mon idée. Mais celle de votre amie.

-Bon vous deux occupez vous de la paperasse, moi j'vais cherchée Roy et Riri.

-Et Gaara ?

-Il passe un exam'. Bon à toute.

Shinji et Hiyori remplirent les papiers et une fois qu'ils eurent finis ils partirent car Shinji voulait montrés quelque chose à Hiyori alors ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Shinji et une fois arrivé là-bas Shinji offrit une petite boite à Hiyori.

-Tiens c'est pour toi.

-Mais Shin, qu'est ce que tu m'as encore acheté ?

-Ben ouvre et tu verras.

Hiyori ouvrit la petite boite et découvrit une magnifique bague de fiançailles avec un magnifique diamant.

-Mais t'es fous, t'as du te ruiner pour l'acheter.

-C'est pas un problème.

-Mais si enfin Shin, on va avoir un bébé si moi tu me gâte qu'est ce que sa va être avec le bébé.

-L'argent c'est pas un problème pour moi.

-Pour moi non plus mais…comment ça t'es juste étudiant tu peux pas te permettre toute ces folies, comme pour le chalet.

-Ben si parce que je fais partis d'une famille qui à beaucoup d'argent alors je peux te gâtée autant que je le souhaite. Et au fait mes parents veulent te rencontrer avant le mariage.

-Oh non, je crains le pire. En plus les miens aussi.

-T'inquiète mes parents sont plus cool que Temi.

-Les miens aussi.

-Bon et pour la bague ? Elle te plaît ?

-Et comment qu'elle me plaît c'est vraiment adorable, je sais pas quoi dire là.

-Ben dis rien et agit, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

-Euh je crois que oui.

-Bon alors tant mieux, parce que cette bague était pas donnée alors j'veux au moins que tu me prouve ta reconnaissance.^^

-Est-ce que ça va me demander d'être nue ?

-Entre autre, oui.

-Ah et est ce que je vais devoir faire une suite de mouvement du style pom-pom girl ?

-Si on veut ouais. Mais tu…

-Oui j'ai été pom-pom girl.

-Sans rire ?

-Et ouais, mais on en parlera après si tu veux bien.

-Quoi, t'es en manque ?

-En manque de toi ouais.

-Oh ! Au moins t'es direct et tu sais ce que tu veux.

-Ouais ! Toi !

-Bon alors je crois qu'on va mettre le téléphone en dérangement.

-J'crois aussi.


	16. Chapter 16: A la fenêtre

Chapitre XVI

Shinji saisit Hiyori par la taille et la poussa délicatement sur le lit afin de l'allonger sur les draps plissés. Après quoi, il entama une suite de baisers sur la totalité du corps de Hiyori.

-Ma chérie, t'as jamais été aussi belle ^^

Il continua ses petits bisous avant de remonter et d'embrasser Hiyori. A ce moment, elle attrapa le sexe de Shinji à travers son pantalon pour voir s'il avait envie d'elle. Effectivement, c'était le cas, et elle se résigna alors à sortir la langue pour que le baiser devienne fougueux. Shinji fit de même, redescendit vers le menton et s'arrêta à la pointe de celui-ci. Hiyori le serra dans ses bras pour l'inciter à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il se laissa entraîner et pressa sa tête de toutes ses forces sur les seins de Hiyori. Il enleva le tee-shirt de Hiyori en effleurant du bout de ses doigts le ventre de celle-ci. Il recommença alors ses baisers à répétition, en partant du ventre, pas encore arrondi, pour atterrir sur les seins. Elle glissa ses bras dans le pantalon de Shinji et lui enleva en le déchirant. Elle regarda longuement les jambes musclées en longueur de son cher et tendre avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui enlever le tee-shirt. Elle passa sa langue sur le nombril sexy de Shinji et remonta en passant par le trait de l'abdomen. Il l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle le poussa contre le mur et l'enlaça pour qu'il puisse en profiter pour lui dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Il tâta les seins de Hiyori en fléchissant ses doigts sur ceux-ci. Il la couvrit de baisers le long du cou et lui enleva le jean.

-Moi, au moins, je le fais avec délicatesse.

-Moi, je trouve que ça fait plus sexy comme j'ai fait

Il en avait tellement envie qu'il ne laissa pas un moment de répit à sa copine, et lui enleva directement sa culotte. Elle était déjà mouillée.

Pendant ce temps, Temari était en train de défoncer la porte de Roy à coups d'atemi. Elle n'en revenait pas : personne jusqu'à présent avait réussi à rester assoupi quand elle faisait son attaque spéciale : 'j'te réveille parce que c'est l'heure et que ta porte est fermée.'. Personne ne répondit, et elle se résigna à passer par la fenêtre. Elle sortit de l'immeuble, prit son courage à deux mains et grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle prit le temps de souffler entre les deux et vit déjà qu'elle avait provoqué un attroupement.

-NON MAIS JE RÊVE, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ COMME CA ?

Personne ne lui répondit et l'attroupement se dissolu peu à peu. Seuls quelques enfants, fascinés par ce manège, restèrent plantés là.

-DITES, VOUS AVEZ DES DEVOIRS A FAIRE, LES GAMINS !

Puis elle continua dans sa lancée jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre de Roy. Elle pouvait distinguer à travers les rideaux les corps des deux en train de manger. Elle cogna la vitre, et Roy ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Ca va pas d'essayer de casser la vitre ?

-JE NE CASSE PAS LA VITRE, JE VOUS REVEILLE, TAS DE BUFFLES !

-Ah ! Fais gaffe ou je te pousse !

-Même pas en rêve, dépêchez-vous de vous mettre en tenue, on a un mariage à préparer !

-C'est pas mon problème !

-Riri, aide-moi !

-Royounet, s'il te plaît *fait sa tête de chien battu*

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est seulement pour ne pas être dans l'ombre de cette mocheté !

Ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse et descendirent les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Temari était toujours en haut et peinait à descendre.

-Haha ! Elle joue au chat perché !

-TOI ! DES QUE JE ME SERAI SORTIE DE LA, TU PASSERAS UN SALE QUART D'HEURE !

-Ouais, benh pour l'instant, c'est toi qui passe un sale quart d'heure. Pas vrai, ma Riri ?

-Temi, t'avait qu'à utiliser la sonnette !

-Ah bon ? Il y avait une sonnette ?


	17. Chapter 17: les préparatifs commence

Chapitre XVII

Roy et Riza s'en allèrent en laissant en plan Temari :

« Mais ! M'laissez pas ! Aidez-moi !

-J'croyais qu'il fallait ce dépêcher ! Riri et moi on y va : »

Temari se trouva seule toujours au deuxième étage. Elle pensa haut et fort, tandis qu'un gamin passait pars là.

« Et merde ! Cet abruti, je suis sure qu'il ne va pas préparer le mariage, d'une parce qu'il ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, et de deux c'est un gros feignant bon à rien ! J'susis sûre qu'avec Riri, ils vont allé au resto » Silence « QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME REGARDE TOI ! »

Temari retrouva la force de descendre les deux étages. Elle les rattrapa et leur dit ce qu'ils devaient faire :

« Vous devez préparer la bouffe OK ?

-Oui, oui, on a compris »

Puis ils s'en allèrent, tandis que Temari se dirigea vers un centre d'imprimerie pour faire les différentes cartes pour une deux centaines de personnes, elle fut très strictes pour la forme des cartes :

« Alors, je vous préviens, je veux des cartes en forme de demi lune, rose strayés de turquoise qui contiennent les mots suivants, inscrits en caractère Verdana : nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer le mariage chaleureux de Hiyori Sarugaki et Shinji Hirako. Venez nombreux. Voila ce que je veux et pas autre chose OK ! Et pour 277 personnes !

Puis Temari après avoir pris sa commande, chercha pendant des heures des salles qu'elle ne trouva toujours pas, pendant que les futurs mariés prenaient du bon temps. Mais quelque part dans cette ville, une bande de trois individus s'était donné, rendez-vous dans un vieil entrepôt et qui préparait un plan machiavélique :

« Hey les gars ! Vous savez quoi ? Le meilleur pote de mon frère va se marier !

-Avec qui ?

-C'est ça le plus important ! Il va se marier avec Yori

-Quoi ? Le gars il va falloir préparer un plan d'attaque !

-Pas qu'on Grimm !

-Ouai, c'est quoi ton plan !

Grimm raconta son plan

-Niark Niark Niark, on va s'éclater les gars !

-Dit mon cœur, est ce que tu peux me laisser seul parler avec les quatre autres, ça concerne le mariage ?

-Bien sur mon BB !

Shinji quitta sa douce après un baiser et téléphona à Temari, Riza et Roy et se rejoignirent.

« Bon Shin, si c'est pour nous dire qu'on doit être tes témoins, moi j'suis celle de Yori !

-Moi aussi !

-A moins que tu n'aimes pas les cartes en forme de demi lune rose, strayé de turquoise !

-Ou que tu ne veuilles pas que Roy et moi préparons le repas et tout ça !

-Mais c'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous voir.

-Bin pourquoi, parce que franchement j'avais pas envie de t'entendre !

-Bin, en fait, j'ai fait un pari que j'ai perdu, et donc...

-Tu es endetté de 3 milliards d'euros ! On s'en fout !

-Non, mais je suis obligé d'inviter Kankuro, qui est fou amoureux de ma petite Yori, et donc, je sens qu'il va tout faire pour gâcher ce mariage.

-QUOI ! T'es en train de nous dire qu'on va avoir des emmerdes à cause de toi !

-Bin à peu près...

-Grrr, je vais le tuer !

-Dit, tu peux pas réfléchir avec ton cerveau ? Si on chercher un moyen d'arrêter leur plan, plutôt que de tuer Shin !

-Et tu veux faire comment ? MONSIEUR qui sait tout !

-Je sais ! Je sais ! Il n'y a qu'à leur demander !

-Mais oui ! Et ils vont nous le dire bien gentiment !

-T'as qu'à les torturer, ça doit être facile pour toi !

-Mais oui, vous savez quoi, on va les suivre pour voir ce qu'ils veulent tenter de faire ! Riri et Roy, vous allez les surveiller, moi je dois encore trouvé une salle, elles étaient déjà toute prises ! Après ça sera à moi de les surveillé !

-Dit Temi, c'est peut être eux.

-D'avoir pris toute les salles, t'as p't'être raison ! Il faut qu'on ce bouge alors !


	18. Chapter 18: Une organisation longue

Chapitre XVIII

Temari reparti alors, sens dessus dessous, vers l'agence connue pour avoir organisé les meilleurs mariages. Pourtant, aucune des salles y étaient proposées n'étaient disponibles. Elle était stupéfaite : comment diable autant de personnes pourraient fêter leur mariage au même moment ? Elle réfléchit d'avantage avant d'en conclure que c'était un coup monté par les trois idiots. Elle s'énerva et devint rouge de colère puis se mit à sauter comme une puce tellement elle était en colère contre le groupe qui essayait de s'opposer tant bien que mal à ce mariage. Une poubelle qui avait le malheur de se trouver là, en plein milieu du chemin, se vit virevolter dans les airs après le coup de pied que lui avait donné Temari. La poubelle renversée, un papier très intéressant aux yeux de Temari dépassait, et, quand elle se pencha pour le ramasser, oh, quel bonheur ! C'était une merveilleuse, magnifique, extraordinaire publicité pour une agence de location de salle. Elle traversa la ville entière pour aller trouver l'agence et réussit à obtenir une salle, exactement la salle parfaite pour le thème du mariage.

Roy et Riza s'empiffraient de nombreuses choses, sucrées, salées, à la recherche de nouvelles saveurs qui épateraient les invités, mais surtout, les mariés. Ils avaient déjà concocté une recette à base de coulis de tomates, une vérine entièrement remplie de nourriture de couleur rose, qu'ils avaient directement transmis au traiteur qui se verra reproduire ces vérines plus d'une centaine de fois. Ils essayèrent alors de mettre au point des recettes de pain rose, sans qu'il ne soit bourré de colorants. Après quoi, ils testèrent différentes pâtes : pâtes feuilletées, brisées, sablées... Mais aucun ne semblait convenir au type de gâteau qu'ils souhaitèrent confectionner. Ils décidèrent alors de le faire eux-mêmes, tout en notant petit à petit chaque aliment qui composait la pâte. Roy saisit un énorme pot de farine, le posa lourdement sur la table et dit à Riza d'un ton solennel :

« Riza, l'heure est grave »

Puis il lui lança une poignée énorme de farine au visage. Riza prit alors un œuf qu'elle lança à la tête de Roy. Ils continuèrent leur bataille de nourriture pour finir par des rires aux éclats : ils étaient heureux. Roy et Riza arrêtèrent leur délire et redevinrent tout d'un coup sérieux pour créer le meilleurs gâteau au monde.

« Bien, alors n'oublions pas que la couleur principale est le rose.

-Oui, mon Royounet, mais n'oublions pas qu'il faut aussi que le gâteau aille bien avec la nappe.

-Hé oui !

-Et puis, n'oublions pas que Temi avait suggéré que le turquoise soit la couleur secondaire.

-Ma Riri ! Au travail ! »

Et ils se remirent à travailler avec sérieux jusqu'au coup de téléphone de Temari qui s'inquiètait :

« Allo ! Riza vous vous êtes occupés de la vaisselle ? Vous avez dit quoi au traiteur ?

-Bin qu'on voulait une nappe rose, des verres au fond turquoise, des assiettes décorées de rose, et des couverts en argent.

-Et pour l'apéritif.

-On s'est débrouillés, fait-nous confiance.

-Bon, moi, j'y vais, je vais prendre les nouvelles de Yori et de son polichinelle dans son trou pourri.

-Messante !

-Mais ! Je rigole ! Bon, allez, je te laisse. Et dit à ton copain de se manier le bide !

-^.^' »

Hiyori pleurait, enlacée dans les bras de Shinji. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle était bien pourtant, dans les bras de Shinji. Mais elle pleurait et rien ne pouvait y faire. D'un coup, quelqu'un sonna. Shinji ouvrit à une Temari affairée qui sauta sur Hiyori, d'abord pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, puis pour la bombarder de questions. Ceci fait, elle repartit à l'appartement pour s'occuper du chien car il n'avait pas pue être sortie de la journée. Hiyori était contente, et en même temps assez sur les nerfs.

« Shin ! J'ai peur ! Je veux pas qu'on voit que j'ai un bide pour le mariage. Et puis... J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas assez de temps pour tout préparer...

-Mais arrête ! Temi prend les choses en main, tu lui fais confiance, non ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'aimes, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, mon cœur.

-Shin ! *Le prend dans ses bras puis murmure* Tu sais parler aux femmes ! »

Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de Hiyori et la regarda avec admiration.

« Au fait, faudrait que tu me dises.

-Quoi ?

-Si c'est une fille, tu l'appelleras comment ?

-De toute façons, on en sait rien, pour l'instant, alors on verra bien ce qui se passera au moment voulu, BB.

-Je suis rassuré, alors ! ^^

-Moi, c'est quand je suis dans tes bras que je suis rassurée.

-Allez, viens dans mes bras petite Yori ! »

Temari s'était occupée du chien et jouait avec lui, quand Roy et Riza débarquèrent, dans un état pas possible.

« J'en connait deux qui ont besoin de prendre une douche ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

-Royounet et moi avons un peu foiré à un moment.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est bon, allez-y. Mais tâchez d'être sage dans la salle de bain.

-Hoho ! Mais qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-^^ ^^ ^^ ^^. »

Roy et Riza se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et se douchèrent l'un après l'autre. Après quoi, ils repartirent car ils avaient prévu une sortie au restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19: Le retour de Gaara

Chapitre XIX

Le lendemain était arrivé, Temari reçu un SMS de Gaara qui dit qu'il allait rentrer à 10h

-youpi !

-Bin, qu'est ce que t'as ?

*Fait une boise à Roy* Bonjour Roy, salut Riri

Que... que... tu m'as disfonjour ? Et tu m'as fait la bise ? Tu dors en hauteur ?

-bin nan, pourquoi ?

-Ca aurait expliquer ton comportement

-Mon Royounet, c'est normal de faire la bise et de dire bonjour le matin

-Oui mais pas pour elle ! Allez crache le morceau !

-Bin Gaa arrive dans 2h !

-Bin ça explique tout !

-T'as vu Riri ! Le mien arrive et pas le tien nia nia nia !

-Bin il est déjà là le mien.

-grrr...

-Elle fait peur, riri, Gaa doit être une drogue pour elle.

-Même pas vrai j'suis pas comme toi ! Espèce de drogué !

-Bon, si on allait cherché Gaa ^^'

Temari, Riza et Roy allèrent à la gare cherché Gaara. Le temps fut long pour Temari qui était surexcité. Elle a pris plein de fois la tête avec Roy, jusqu'à que 10h sonnent (surtout pour Temari). Elle se pressa d'aller sur le quai et attendit Gaara, puis quand elle vit une tête rousse/rouge, elle sauta sur ce dernier, et par sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas lui, mais un vieux qui s' était amusé de se teindre les cheveux comme les jeunes.

-Kyaaaaa ! Pourquoi t'es déguiser en Gaara ?

-Mais, vous n'étiez pas les jeunes du ski ?

-Depuis quans un vieux à une mémoire pareille !

-Mon chérie ? C'est qui cette fille ! C'est ta maîtresse ?

Puis les deux vieux s'entretuèrent pour un quiproco par la faute d'une « petite fille » qui avait disparu, pour cette fois, sauter dans les bras du vrai Gaara.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi...

-Maintenant on va devoir préparer le mariage.

-Le quoi ?

-Bin le mariage !

-Hein ? De qui ?

-De Temi !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Riri ! Gaa, ne l'écoutes pas ! Elle dit que des conneries !

-Hoooo, elle rougit...

-Tais-toi, toi aussi ! Gaa, écoutes ! C'est le mariage de Yori, ET PAS DU MIEN COMME DISE CERTAIN !

-Rooooooo, mais on rigole Temi.

-Bin c'est pas marrant !

Puis Temari expliqua à Gaara tout le boulot qu'ils ont à faire, plus le devoir de surveiller constamment le groupe de Grimmjow. Gaara eu une envie de meurtre, mais fut empêcher par le groupe car il était quand même surveillé. Donc Gaara et Temari continuèrent les préparatifs du mariage, tandis que Riza et Roy surveillèrent les malfaiteurs.

Grimmjow eu l'idée de voler tout les papiers concernant le mariage, mais fut pris de vitesse par Roy, Gin, lui tenta de faire un sal coup au couple, mais fut stopper par un coup de pied volant de Riza. Kankuro, malgré lui, fut obligé par Gaara de faire le ménage. Il regarda les infos, qui pour une fois fut intéressant pour lui. Une fois qu'il eu finit ses corvées, il appela ses potes pour parler de son idée :

« les gars, il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois et une semaine !

-Ouai, t'as une idée de plan Kankuro !

-Oui...

-C'est pas con, Kanku, il va falloir préparer tout ça les gars, écoutez moi bien...

-Ok Grimm, le plan débutera donc dans 4 semaines, ils en auront pas assez d'une semaine pour le remplacer !

-Ouai !


	20. Chapter 20: Le plan

Chapitre XX

Après avoir préparé leur plan, ils continuèrent leurs attaques qui furent à chaque fois conclut par un échec :

Kankuro tenta de mettre un poison dans le verre de Shinji mais Temari prit le verre avec l'excuse que ce n'était pas pour eux. Grimmjow, à la boutique de costume fit tout pour prendre tout les costumes et ne pas en laisser un pour Shinji, mais Gaara acheta carrément la boutique. Gin, lui, draguer Hiyori en faisant croire que le bébé c'était de lui et pas de Shinji mais il fut, on ne sait pourquoi, arrêté par la police.

-Dit BB, j'ai la vague impression qu'un groupe essaye d'empêcher ce mariage.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Pourquoi des gens voudraient empêcher notre mariage, c'est juste des plaisantins qui font des mauvaises blagues, parce qu'ils te trouvent magnifique, et qu'ils sont jaloux.

-Toujours les bons mots BB ! Heureusement que t'es là !

-Toi aussi.

Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. La semaine fut vite passée, entre les préparatifs et cette bande de crétin, les quatre commençaient par être dépasser par les évènements et Temari avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Temi ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ce trio, pour une fois n'ont rien dit après leurs échecs.

-Bin... Ils commencent à comprendre leur défaite, peut être.

-Oui... Mais j'pense plutôt qu'ils aient un meilleur plan et qu'ils attendent un certain moment pour le déclencher.

-Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir les surveillés de plus près ! J'en peux plus moi !

-Ouai, Bin Roy et toi aussi Gaa, vous allez continuer les préparatifs du mariage, Riri et moi allons devoirs nous absenter.

-OUI CHEF !

-Puis le groupe se divisa et firent les tâches qu'ils devaient faire :

Gaara et Roy essayèrent de trouver une façon originale et super cool à la fois, tandis que Temari et Riza allèrent espionner les ennemis public n : °1. Pendant ce temps, Hiyori et Shinji allèrent voir leurs parents. Ceux de Hiyori étaient super cool, malgré la prudence de son père, Shinji ayant réussi l'interrogatoire fut accepté par toute la famille. Puis ils allèrent rendre visite aux parents de Shinji. Eux étaient extrêmement riche, leur maison ressemblait à un palais, et elle comprit d'où venait l'argent de son gendre. Malgré leur niveau social élevé, et les traditions de riches, dans l'ensemble, c'était une famille assez cool. Hiyori, malgré elle, réussit à s'habituer à leur façon de vivre et fut à son tour accepter par cette famille. Après cet entretien, Hiyori et Shinji rentrèrent chez Shinji pour se reposer, Hiyori étant épuisé, s'endormit sur le torse de son futur mari. Après lui avoir caressé les cheveux, ce dernier s'endormit à son tout. Dans la planque de Grimmjow, tapit dans la pénombre, les deux jeunes filles épiaient la conversation. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucun intérêt, jusqu'à un moment où elle prit une soudaine ampleur. Les deux filles n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, tombèrent de leur perchoir et provoquèrent un boucan pas possible.

« Chut les gars, il y a des intrus !

-Ouai, ça doit être elles !

-Oups, on c'est fait repérées, Riri, on doit battre en retraite !

-Ouai »

Puis elles s'enfuirent jusqu'à leur appartement, à bout de souffle, elles s'assirent contre la porte.

« Dit Temi, que pouvons-nous faire maintenant, on peut même pas le dire à la police, ils vont pas nous croire.

-Ouai, il va falloir ruser et s'occuper de ce cas nous même ! Dit Riri, t'as finit ton boulot, n'est ce pas ?

-Bin ouai, pourquoi ?

-J'ai une super idée... Niark Niark Niark... »


	21. Chapter 21: Redispute

Chapitre XXI

Riza et Temari conclurent par un large sourire, puis décidèrent d'informer leurs copains de leur nouvelle ruse. Mais d'abord, elles durent tirer à courte-paille.

« Super ! c'est à moi que reviens le super honneur de faire c'te besogne !

-Benh de toute façon, on s'en fout, moi, quand j'ai faim, j'me goure.

-Ne me DIT PAS que tu as encore faim ?

-Benh... Si ! Et puis ne fait pas ta maligne avec ton mec !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, mademoiselle gloutonne ?

-Parce que le tient est moins beau que le mien. :p

-Tu te moques de moi ? Le mien est un petit mec au regard étincelant et aux yeux d'une couleur merveilleuse... Alors que le tien...

-Alors que le mien est un beau gosse qui sain, en plus de ça, bien faire la cuisine.

-Hé alors, qui te dit que mon Gaara ne sait pas bien faire la cuisine ?

-Benh, en tout cas, c'est impossible qu'il la fasse mieux que mon petit pot de nutella.

-Oh que si ! Et puis ,le mien sait rester en place !

-Dit plutôt qu'il a perdu sa langue !

-Même pas vrai. Et puis, d'abord, depuis qu'on est ensemble, mon petit adoré s'est mis à parler.

-Pff ! C'est parce que tu l'a martyrisé, oui !

-Et toi, avec ton Roy ! Je suis sûre qu'il a dépensé plus d'argent en une semaine pour t'inviter au restaurant que d'argent en un an pour s'acheter ses fichus jeux vidéos !

-C'est même pas vrai ! Et puis, moi,au moins, je suis fiancée avec !

-Benh, Gaa et moi, on prend notre temps, au moins !

-Te moque pas de moi, hein ! Quand on se moque de moi, ça me donne faim.

-Dis...

-Quoi ?

-Et si on mettait notre plan a éxécution ?

-Hoho, t'as l'air pressé, dit donc !

-Ne dit pas de bêtise ! »

Temari plongea ses mains dans sa poche pour en ressortir un magnifique téléphone de couleur rouge.

« Tien, tu as changé de portable ?

-Oui, je voulais qu'il soit de la magnifique couleur de cheveux de mon chéri. »

Après quoi, Temari soupira d'un air maussade et appela Gaara.

« Allez ! Réponds !

-Allô ?

-Gaa !

-Quoi ?

-...

-C'est toi qui est tombée dessus ?

-Oui.

-Bon, Kankuro ! Quelqu'un veut te parler au téléphone ! »

Kankuro dévala les escaliers et arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère. Il cacha le micro à l'aide de sa main et demanda avec vivacité à Gaara :

« C'est qui ?

-Une fille »

Puis Kankuro prit le téléphone et consentit à s'adresser à l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout.

« Allô ? *voix de séductrice* Kanku, il faut que je te parle, petit coquin.

-Euh... C'est à quel sujet ?

-*voix de séductrice* J'ai annulé tout mes rendez-vous pour que nous puissions nous voir demain.

-Pardon, mais *fait genre* Tu comprends, j'ai un emploi très chargé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-*air sérieux* C'est demain, ou c'est jamais.

-Bon, ben, d'accord ! Je viens juste de me rappeler que demain, j'ai gardé un trou pour une autre fille, mais bon, tu feras l'affaire.

-Bon, à demain à la plage *raccroche* Tu te rends compte, Riri, ce con veut me faire croire qu'il a la côte auprès des filles.

-Benh, il est comme ton frère, après tout.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Mais... Tu vas où ?

-Prendre des nouvelles de notre future mariée puis rendre visite à Gaa. Mais, ne t'en fais, on reprendra notre dispute dès que je serais revenue ! *éclairs dans les yeux*

-*éclairs dans les yeux* J'y compte bien ! »

Puis Temari parti, Riza se sentit horriblement seule sans la présence des autres, et comme instinctivement, se dirigea vers le réfrigirateur. Après quoi, elle prit un stylo qui trainait là et un morceau de papier et fit la liste de toutes les insultes qu'elle pourrait dire sur Gaara, pour bien préparer la dispute. Elle mit à côté toutes les qualités de Roy, comme échappatoire. Elle occupa en tout quatre feuilles doubles pour cette besogne. Sa tâche accomplie, elle attendit sagement en observant Hayate qui ronronnait sur le canapé. Temari arriva plus tard, prête à affronter Riza.

« Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir, tu te berces d'illusions !

-Comment ça ? Alors que t'as déjà une tête de vaincue ? Te fous pas de moi !

-Bien sur que si je vais le faire, puisque ça te donne faim.

-Benh alors, apprête-toi à affronter la pire adversaire qui soit en ce monde.

-Ta gueule ! De toute façon, ne t'arriveras à rien avec le con que tu te coltines.

-Ha oui ?

-Oui.


	22. Chapter 22: Le mien est mieux

Chapitre XXII

« D'abord, ton Gaa, et bin c'est un gros bébé, Roy m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un nounours pour dormir !

-Et alors, au moins, le mien est intelligent !

-Tellement, qu'il est allé en stage de rééducation !

-C'était pour me défendre, ton pot de merde, lui, j'suis sûre qu'il fuirait la queue entre les jambes.

-Et qu'est ce qui te ferais dire ça, t'as pas vue c'est plaquettes !

-De chocolat, nan ? Il t'a sauté dans les bras et t'as demandé de le protéger !

-Il s'était cassé la jambe !

-Parce qu'il sait même pas tomber !

-Ha ouai, et le tien ! Il est allé 3 fois à l'hôpital, non !

-Ouai, et bin ! J'avoue que je l'ai envoyé 2 fois, mais une fois c'était un accident ! Mais devrais-je te rappeler que le tien t'as quand même fait pleurer, mignon pour une déclaration d'amour !

-Et alors ! C'est à cause du tien qu'on a fait une dispute !

-Et bin ! L'erreur est humaine ! D'ailleurs j'vois la confiance que vous avez-vous deux ! Pendant une semaine t'as cru qu'il sortait avec Gaa !

-Et bin j'te retourne « l'erreur est humaine » !

-T'as réagi comment pendant qu'il t'a fait la surprise ? T'as bizarrement complètement oublié que tu l'avais accusé de sortir avec Gaara ?

-Non ! Et pis devrais-je te rappeler que Gaa ne sait pas tenir ses promesses, il t'avais promis qu'il resterai tout le temps avec toi ! Et bin j'ai vu ça ! Il est tout le temps resté avec Roy pour préparer ma surprise ! T'as vu, il a préféré passer son temps à aider Roy à me faire une surprise que se balader avec toi !

-Et alors ! C'est parce que, au moins, le mien est super sympa ! Le tien ne veut même pas préparer le mariage de Yori !

-Et bin ! Lui il veut passer du bon temps avec moi seul à seul !

-C'est un égoïste !

-Nan, il pense tout le temps à moi !

-Qu'est ce t'en sais ? T'en il est en train de sortir avec plein de nana !

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Si j'men souviens bien, Gaara m'a dit que c'était un coureur de jupon, et d'assez au niveau pour faire tomber toute les femmes ! Donc t'es p'têtre une de ses filles, qui à la fin ce font avoir par ce qu'elle croyait l'homme idéal, et qui finissent abandonner, car il en a marre.

-C'est même pas vrai ! D'abord il m'a dit qu'il n'avait couché avec personne d'autre que moi !

-Soit il ment, soit t'es la seule avec qui il a poussé loin ! Mais peut être qu'une fois qu'il t'es abandonnée, il va le faire avec d'autre fille, maintenant qu'il n'est plus puceau !

-*Des larmes apparaissent* Menteuse, tu peux parler, mais ton Gaa est un bon à rien, p'têtre qu'il fait son air innocent, mais c'est peut être un gars extrêmement recherché pour une tonne de meurtre, et qu'il se créé un harem !

-Et qu'est ce qui pourrait te dire ça !

-La tête qu'il fait, en plus, j'le trouve extrêmement possessif ! Comme les mecs qui se procure des femmes en tant qu'objet !  
-Devrais-je te rappeler que c'est moi qu'est dominante dans cette relation !

-Ouai, jusqu'au jour où il te montrera sa vrai nature, et que tu ne pourras plus y échapper !

-Tsss, t'as de l'imagination, mais ça, ça n'arrive que dans les films !

-Ca peut arriver dans la vrai vie, souvent les films s'inspirent de fait réels !

-Ouai, tu sais quoi, quand on aura la preuve, on en reparlera ! Mais j'trouve que sinon tu n'as rien à dire de vraiment intéressant sur Gaa...

-A part qu'il te refile, quand ça te chante, la maladie de ne pas parler !

-C'est ton dernier mot ? Franchement, depuis que t'as rencontré Roy, t'as vraiment changé !

-Et alors, toi et ton Gaara, tu crois que c'est mieux, tu le traite de toutou pendant toute les vacances d'hiver, et à la fin, c'est ton p'tit chéri !

-Et alors ?

-Et bin tu le traites d'esclave, franchement t'accuses notre romantisme, mais tu crois que toi c'est mieux.

Les deux filles n'arrivèrent plus à retenir leurs larmes, et à bout d'argument, finissent par dire :

-J'ai une question, est ce que nos mecs se dispute autant pour nous ?

-J'sais pas, j'les ai jamais vu ce disputer.

-On est vraiment connes Riri, pour ce disputer comme ça, et ce mettre carrément en pleure.

-T'as raison, pardon Temi, d'avoir dit autant de mal...

-Moi aussi, j'viens de remarquer que j'ai été cruelle sur les bords...

Et les deux filles finirent leur dispute en se pardonnant. Après un gros câlin, leurs larmes avait finit par disparaître, mais les yeux, gardé encore la marque qu'elles avaient pleuré.


	23. Chapter 23: cooment faire une dispute

Chapitre XXIII

Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller à la plage pour voir Kankurô, les filles convoquèrent leur petit copain pour un tout petit rendez-vous en amoureux. Elles avaient mis à exécution leur plan machiavélique, et à l'arrivée de ces derniers, sautèrent à leur cou d'une façon étrange.

« SAAAALE MONSTRE ! POT DE MERDE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE, ESPECE DE COUREUR DE JUPONS ACCOMPLI ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Non, mais *cherche dans sa petite mémoire* tu m'en veux pour quoi, là ?

-Alors, c'est comme ça ? Tu continues, en plus de profiter d'une faible femme, tu fais le malin. Et en plus, j'ai faim !

-Mais… Mais…

-Donne-moi leur numéro que je les explose !

-Mais j'ai rien fait !»

Pendant ce temps, Temari faisait de même avec Gaara :

« Alors comme ça, tu crois m'avoir avec tes airs innocents ?

-Comment ça ?

-Toi et ton harem pourri, vous allez me faire le plaisir de disparaître !

-Mais, j'ai rien fait !

-NE FAIS PAS TON AIR INNOCENT, JE T'AI DIT QUE CA NE MARCHAIT PAS AVEC MOI !»

Les deux garçons, vexés et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se retournèrent l'un contre l'autre, afin de générer un nouveau conflit d'importance majeure devant les yeux de leur petite copine qui s'installaient confortablement afin de profiter du spectacle, un cornet de pop-corn dans les bras.

« C'est toi, qui m'as balancé pour le fait que je fus, il y a bien longtemps, un coureur de jupons !

-Et toi, avec tes obsessions, t'as carrément inventé une histoire de harem. Et d'abord, je sais même pas ce que c'est.

-Mes obsessions ? C'est normal que je sois obsédé à ce point, puisque ma copine est beaucoup plus belle que la tienne !

-Même pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non !

-Siiiiiiiiiiii

-Nooooooooon ! »

Le fait que le sujet de conversation n'était pas divers et varié énerva rapidement les filles qui décidèrent de prendre les choses en main :

« Les garçons… Nous avons quelque chose à vous apprendre.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes homosexuelles, et vous vouliez nous le dire, c'est pour ça que vous nous avez convoqués ?

-Vous voulez casser avec nous ?

-Mais non ! En fait, nous voulions vous dire… *roulement de tambours* comment faire une belle dispute !

-Temi ?

-On y va !

-Ta gueule avec ta serpillère à merde que tu te trimballes tout le temps qui a une tronche de carotte farcie !

-Et toi, avec ton chewing-gum à chaussure pourri, que tu fais tout le temps venir à la maison, tu t'es vue ?

-Toute façons, tu peut parler avec ton petit laid aux bras qui fait des choses sans te le dire !

-Et toi donc ! Ce moche aux cheveux noircis par la crasse ne doit même pas te raconter le quart du dixième de ce qu'il fait la nuit !

-Et le tiens, avec sa tronche de caïd, demande-lui les détails du harem !

-Ta gueule, avec ton coureur de jupons, tu peux toujours lui demander de t'apprendre !

-Voilà, c'est à peu près comme ça, une vraie dispute.

-…

-Vous nous trouvez tous les défauts du monde, ou quoi ?

-Non, non, c'était en résumé. »

Puis, les garçons reprirent de plus belle, en s'inspirant de la magnifique démonstration que Riza et Temari avaient faite.

« Alors là, petit con toujours aux bras d'une merdeuse qui joue avec ses crottes de nez pour se satisfaire d'avoir envoyé les autres péter, tu vas morfler !

-Parle pour toi, sale brun ahuri toujours en train de satisfaire l'estomac pourri d'une chieuse de gloutonne invétérée qui ne sait faire que ça !

-Moi, au moins, la mienne a des besoins, c'est un être humain, contrairement à ta laideur de copine qui pue ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire, la merde !

-Entre avoir des besoins et être une obsédée de la bouffe, il y a une différence comme d'ici à Pékin ! La tienne est une pauvre imbécile qui a un estomac à la place du cerveau !

-Elle a, en tout cas, beaucoup plus de qualités que ta coincée du cul qui va jouer avec sa cire d'oreille dans le bac à sable quand elle rate un truc.

-Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne rate jamais rien.

-Merde.

-Toi-même. »

Sur-ce, les garçons s'en allèrent sans montrer leur faiblesse. Riza essaya tant bien que mal de calmer Roy, mais celui-ci s'en voulait de s'être disputé avec un de ses meilleurs amis pour si peu. Plus loin Temari se foutait bien de la gueule de Gaara qui ne tarda pas à prendre son air sérieux :

« Temi…

-Quoi ?

-Je dois repartir à mon centre. Désolé. »

Puis tous se séparèrent sans dire un mot.


	24. Chapter 24: Avec Kankûro

Chapitre XXIV

« Allô, Shinji ? Nous sommes en position, Temari attends sur la plage et Kankurô arrive.

-Ah ! Tu voulais parler à Shin ?

-Yori ?

-Oui, je t'écoute, Riri.

-Où est Shinji ?

-Ah, il ne te l'as pas dit, mais nous souhaitions faire venir un groupe de chanteurs pour le mariage. Et puis, comme je me sentais mal et que j'avais envie de fraises, il est allé en chercher pour moi !

-Je rêve, c'était bien le moment.

-Le moment de quoi ?

-Hein ? Euh… Rien, je parlais à Temi… De Kankurô.

-De qui ?

-Hein ? Tu as entendu quoi, toi ?

-Kankurô.

-Non, non, on parlait du… du petit rot ! Oui, c'est ça, on parlait des rots qu'il fallait faire-faire aux bébés !

-Ah ! Là, ça m'intéresse. Tu peux me la passer, s'il te plaît ?

-Euh ! Non, elle est très occupée, là !

-bon, il faut que je raccroche, Shinji est là, je lui dirai que vous vouliez lui parler. »

Riza remercia Shinji de tout son cœur. Elle observa alors la scène en engloutissant du Nutella en y allant avec la cuillère. Temari regardait Kankurô qui arrivait là l'air de rien.

« *vois de séductrice* Saluuut, Kanku !

-Désolé, j'en ai déjà bien plus en attente. »

De son endroit, Riza attendait le signal de Temari, tout en se tartinant de Nutella. Elle pensait à Roy, à son regard, à la dispute qu'elles avaient provoqué et où ça les avaient menés. Elle prit alors, pour oublier, des tartelettes au citron, car elle avait tout d'un coup envie de faire un break avec son pot de Nutella.

« *voix de séductrice*Alors, Kanku, tu as prévu quoi, pour ce mariage ?

-Héhé, petite coquine, va, tu ne plaisantes pas.

-*Voix de séductrice* Vas-y, lâche le morceau, je veux t'entendre le dire. Allez, j'attends. Beau brun.

-Hé bien… *la regarde dans les yeux* J'ai beau faire, je ne trouve pas le moyen de résister à une blondasse comme toi ou comme Hiyori.

-*s'allonge dans le sable pour mieux séduire*Oui, mais encore.

-*lui caresse les cheveux* Hé bien… »

Temari appela alors à l'aide Riza, d'un signe discret de la main, qui ne vit rien car elle était absorbée par son combat intérieur. Riza, songeuse, engloutissait sans se rendre compte.

« *voix de séductrice* Hum, Kanku, vas plus loin. »

Kankurô, qui était intelligent dans son genre, compris l'inverse : elle voulait plus de détails sur ce qui allait se passer au mariage, et lui comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser, et l'embrassa, devant les yeux tout ronds de Riza qui avait trouvé le bon moment pour regarder. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, laissant apparaître la nourriture qui tomba de sa bouche. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et remettait en question le but de ce rendez-vous quand elle vit Temari, toute dépenaillée, qui s'en allait en courant, dans l'impossibilité de continuer sa mission. Temari croisa Shinji, qui l'arrêta.

« Benh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Temi ?

-Dégage !

-Mais…

-Toi, et ton foutu mariage, vous gâchez même nos propres histoires d'amour, parce qu'un con qui aime ma meilleure amie a parié sur quelque chose d'impardonnable.*pleure*

-Bon, assieds-toi là, et dis-moi un peu ce qui c'est passé. Je vais te chercher de l'eau.

-*pleure* Non, merci, c'est bon. SHINJI ! C'est horrible !

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Temi ? Tu as un problème avec Gaa ? Tu t'es disputée avec Riri ? Tu as gaffé ?

-*pleure* Oui ! Enfin, non, pas dans ce sens ! Shinji !

-Quoi ?

-*pleure*Tu me promets de pas le dire… à… à Gaa, hein !

-Promis.

-J'ai embrassé Kankurô ! *pleure de plus belles*

-…

-J'en ai marre, je suis trop nulle, je ne sais même pas rendre service à une amie, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me mets à embrasser le frère du gars que j'aime.

-Allez, viens dans mes bras !

-J'en ai marre de cette foutue relation, je crois que c'est tant mieux. Oui, tant mieux ! Gaa part au moins ça nous permets de faire un break. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais même pas quand il revient. Parle-moi un peu, toi, de ce que tu ressens pour Yori. Fais-moi un peu le portrait d'un couple parfait.

-Quelque chose est sûre…

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

-*le frappe amicalement* Mais siii. Allez, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-La première fois que je vous aies vues… Je me suis tout de suite dit : « Il faut absolument que j'en emballe une pour montrer à Roy que je suis le plus fort ! ».

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes quand même des types bizarres.

-Quand j'y repense… Oui ! Mais bon. Et puis, vînt le moment où vous nous aviez défendus contre le vieux dégarni.

-Ah oui ! Que de souvenirs.

-Hé bien, là, c'était la première fois qu'une fille montrait autant d'autorité avec une voix si douce. Déjà, je commençai à l'apprécier. Mais il y avait encore Roy dans l'histoire, et le fait que je sois un coureur de jupons. Et le lendemain, je la vois sur la piste de ski, elle était si mignonne dans sa combinaison ! Mais, toujours pas de sentiment, rien.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est, écouter son cœur.

-Je ne le SAVAIS  pas. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai ouvert les yeux, et tout ça, grâce à elle. Nous étions comme pour un transit amoureux. Et puis, je l'aime, et je pense qu'un enfant ne sera pas de refus pour un couple comme le nôtre. Voilà. *large sourire* Et… Et toi ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis paumée.


	25. Chapter 25: Une dispute pour rien

Chapitre XXV

Pendant ce temps, Riza essaya de consoler Roy, elle s'en voulait de les avoir fait se disputer pour si peu. Bien sur, c'était pas gagné pour elle, Roy ne voulait rien entendre, tellement il était énervé.

-Mais Roy, vous allez vous reparler n'est ce pas ? C'était pas sérieux, quand même ? Temi et moi on se dispute souvent comme ça, mais on est toujours amie pourtant alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'est ce t'en sais tant nous sa va pas être aussi facile ! Laisse-moi j'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant

-Mais...

Roy partit laissant en plan Riza.

-Tu vas voir Roy, j'me laisserais pas faire ! Quand j'suis sérieuse, j'le suis.

Puis elle suivi Roy, tout en essayant de lui remonter le moral, elle essaya tout de même de le laisser un peu seul, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'énervé encore un peu plus.

-Mais Roy, vous n'êtes pas crétin, et puis c'est pas le moment de vous disputer, pas avant un mariage à préparer.

-Riza ! P'têtre que vous deux, à la fin vous le prenez à la rigolade mais, ni moi, ni Gaa, ne le prenons comme ça ! Alors laisse-moi en paix !

-Et pourquoi ? J'veux que tu te réconcilie avec Gaa, et que tu ne sois plus énervé !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !

Roy avait tellement gueuler fort sur Riza, que celle-ci eu peur. Ils étaient devant l'appart de Roy, et ce dernier n'était pas loin de rentrer chez lui.

-Mais Roy, si vous allez vous revoir pour vous pardonner. Je sais que c'est en partie de notre faute à Temi et moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois...

-Riza ! J't'ai dit combien de fois que tu dois me laisser ? J'AI ENVIE D'ETRE SEUL ! J'AI FAIT UN BREAK SI TU VEUX QUE CE SOIT PLUS CLAIR !

Puis Roy lui claqua la porte au nez. Riza commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et pensa à ce que lui avait dit Temari pendant leur dispute, mais essaya de les retenir et de ne pas abandonner, c'était vraiment dur, elle décida de demander des conseils à Yori, après tout, c'était elle la spécialiste sur ce genre de cas.

-Salut Riri ! Bin qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as les yeux rouge, t'as pleuré ?

-Nan... bin en fait oui, mais pas vraiment, c'est en parti de ma faute.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Bin Temi et moi, on c'était disputé au sujet des garçons, bien sur à la fin on s'est pardonnées, mais on a voulu que les gars se disputent pour nous. Ca a marché mais, maintenant Gaa et Roy se font la gueule, et Roy est très énervé, j'ai tenté de le calmer, mais rien n'y fait, il m'a même engueulé.

-Je vois.

-Et je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider.

-Bien sur, il manquerait plus que pour le mariage vous vous faîtes tous la gueule.

-Merci Yori.

Puis après avoir reçu des conseils et un soutient de la part de Hiyori, Riza reprit son « combat » contre Roy, elle retourna à l'appart pour se préparer, elle faisait en sorte d'être le mieux possible. Elle mit le parfum que lui avait offert Roy à Noël, mis sa plus belle robe et sexy, se recoiffa en laissant ses cheveux détachés. Puis elle retourna à l'appart de Roy.

-Hé Roy, peux tu m'ouvrir ?

-...

-Hé réponds moi, vois tu, tu risque de rater quelque chose, si t'ouvres pas, alors donne toi la peine d'ouvrir au moins cette porte

-...

Puis quelques instants plus tard, Roy finit par ouvrir la porte, il ne la regarda pas au début, puis finit par se résigner et la vie sur son 31.

-Tu fais quoi là.

-Bin j'avais prévu de passer un peu de temps chez toi, mais je vois que tu ne veux pas. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle fit mine de partir, jusqu'à que Roy l'attrape par la main.

-Bin qu'est ce qu'il y a Roy ?

-Non, j'veux pas que tu partes...

-...

-C'est dangereux d'aller dehors à cette heure ci, habiller comme tu es. Tu risque de te faire agresser. Et je... je t'accompagne.

-Ouai, mais bon, tu fais toujours la gueule. Et pis, c'est toi le premier à m'avoir agressé devrais-je te rappeler.

-Oui, désolé, je... je... tu me pardonne ?

-Que t'es mignon quand tu fais cette tête. Et pis t'as raison, j'ai peur de me balader dans cette tenue dans la rue. Tu vas être mon garde du corps, hein ? Monsieur qui veux me garder pour lui tout seul.

-Mais, c'est pour ton bien...

-*petite mine* T'en es sûr ?

-Allez, je vais emmener une belle princesse dans le meilleur restaurant qui soit.

-Roy...

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.


	26. Chapter 26: Un cadeau pour Yori

Chapitre XXVI

Roy tenait à emmener sa copine au restaurant, bien qu'elle insiste pour qu'il ne se ruine pas en nourriture pour elle. Mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre, sournois, peut-être même trop. Il voulait s'excuser de s'en être pris à elle, et la traîna jusqu'au restaurant. La vue de ce magnifique cadre, de ce si beau décor, fit rapidement changer Riza d'avis. Elle ne résista plus et se laissa bercer par l'atmosphère. Roy se détendait, lui aussi, peu à peu, laissant Riza l'embaumer de mots doux. Plus tard, elle le rejoint dans son appartement et ils passèrent la nuit ensembles.

Shinji écoutait attentivement Hiyori pour comprendre ses envies. Elle était si décontenancée par le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et que ses copines aient des ennuis ! Après avoir couru dans toute la ville, il lui rapporta du chocolat au lit et au miel, comme elle avait demandé. Puis, elle s'endormi de nouveau sur le canapé. Il prit des couvertures pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, cala sa tête sur un coussin moelleux, comme elle aimait, lui caressa les cheveux, déposa un baiser sur son front et parti se coucher de son côté. Il trouvait que sa copine n'était pas dans son assiette ces moments-ci, c'est pour cela qu'il souhaitait satisfaire tous ses besoins.

Temari campait à côté du téléphone, attendant que Gaara réponde à l'un de ses messages, mais malheureusement, il ne sonna pas jusqu'au lendemain.

« -Mince ! Je me suis endormie !

-Waff !

-Hayate, est-ce que Riri est rentrée ? »

En guise de réponse, Hayate la guida dans la chambre de Riza qui était vide. Sur ce, Temari s'habilla et convoqua Shinji, somnolent.

« Bon, aujourd'hui, tu vas rendre heureuse ta copine.

-Toi, t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette. Tu n'es même pas collée à...

-Vas lui acheter la plus belle robe, celle que tu crois qui lui ira le mieux.

-Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir ?

-Crois-moi, je la connaît !

-Bon, benh, j'y vais...

-ATTENDS !

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais te demander, où aimerais-tu partir avec ta copine, si tu devais le faire ?

-J'en sais rien... J'aimerais bien, peut-être, faire un voyage hyper-romantique... Ou sinon, retourner au chalet pour qu'on se rappelle les bons moments.

-Bon. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vas-y ! »

Puis, Shinji parti, livré à lui-même, dans le but de dénicher la robe la plus merveilleuse que le monde puisse porter.

De leur côté, Roy et Riza déjeunaient dans leur lit, un plateau rempli de victuailles sur leurs genoux. Ils s'étonnaient de ne pas s'être faits réveillés par la maniaque de la préparation, mais trouvaient tous deux ça mieux pour eux : ils choisirent ce moment pour sortir et prendre du bon temps.

Temari réserva chez l'esthéticienne pour maquiller Hiyori, fit le tour des coiffeurs, et alla dans l'agence de voyages.

« Bonjour !

-Bonjour.

-Je cherche un voyage pour deux personnes, la chose la plus romantique que vous avez.

-C'est pour faire une surprise à votre copain ? Moi, je pense qu'il vaudrait...

-Ecoutez, que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai plus de copain, alors lâchez-moi les pompes avec lui, c'est compris ?

-*gênée*Je vous apporte ce que j'ai... Nous avons une très belle croisière, c'est un voyage organisé, cela devrait vous plaire. Regardez. »

Pendant ce temps, Shinji galérait pour trouver une robe : comment se fait-il qu'autant de personnes puissent avoir besoin de robe de mariée pile quand lui allait faire son mariage ? Il compris alors la ruse, et appela Temari à l'aide. Elle lui dit qu'ILS n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter une robe dans sa boutique préférée, Diamonds stars & miracle of desert, et qu'il devait la chercher dans cet endroit. Il y alla et signala que personne n'avait touché aux robes. Elles étaient à un prix faramineux, mais il voulait faire plaisir à sa chérie. Quand une robe soyeuse teintée de rose pâle, dont le décolleté était incrusté de diamants fins et le bas de la jupe broché de fils d'or retint son attention.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, combien vaut cette robe ?

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Combien ?

-50 945,56 €

-Ah. Bon, benh, je crois que je vais la prendre.

-*yeux ronds* PARDON ?

-Bon, emballez-moi tout ça, je suis pressé. »

Et Shinji reparti, sa précieuse robe à la main. Il se balada quand il rencontra Kankurô et Grimmjow qui l'attendaient pour lui voler la robe.

« Toi, viens ici, on veut pas que tu te maries avec elle, t'as pas encore pigé ?

-Ouais, alors où tu ramène gentiment c'te robe et tu récupère l'argent et tout ira bien pour toi... Ou tu choisis de faire ta forte tête et on te casse la gueule.

-ET IL CHOISIT DE FAIRE SA FORTE TÊTE !

-Temi ?

-Bon, toi, dégage avec la robe, on s'en occupe.

-Merci ! Mille fois merci !

-T'as pas compris, Shinji, on t'as dit de te barrer ! Tu veux quand même pas faire parti de la bagarre ?

-Non, vous avez raison. *large sourire* Merci ! »

Temari essayait de stopper les deux garçons quand le troisième arriva et ils furent trois contre une. A la fin, elle s'évanouit sous les coups, et perçut devant elle Riza et Roy.

« Vous avez osé ! Vous allez nous le payer, pas vrai, Royounet ?

-Oui, s'attaquer à une fille à trois !

-Vous allez voir, c'est moins drôle de se battre face à un septième Dan.

-Et face à la fille la plus belle du monde. »

Après quoi, Riza et Roy leur régla leur compte en quatrième vitesse, puis emmenèrent Temari dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose, et repartirent comme ils étaient venus.


	27. Chapter 27: Le portable de Temi

Chapitre XXVII

Donc, en ce moment Shinji était prêt à tout pour satisfaire les besoins de sa compagne, Temari se reposer seule dans sa chambre, tandis que Gaara était parti, Roy et Riza eux se baladaient, et le trio Grimmjow, Kankuro et Gin continuaient leurs tentatives d'arrêter le mariage. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le début de leur plan, mais malheureusement pour eux, les filles avaient presque finit les préparatifs pour le mariage et ils ne leur restaient plus grand-chose à part ce plan.

-Dîtes les gars, allons nous vraiment attendre deux semaines, les filles ont une vague idée de ce qu'on va faire et il risque d'échoué.

-Ouai, mais si on le commence maintenant, ils trouveront un remplaçant assez rapidement que ce soit les filles ou les officieux.

-Et c'est là où j'ai une super idée : on a qu'à faire en sorte qu'au départ on dit qu'il vient avec nous pendant 2 semaines, donc ils croiront qu'on le rendra à temps, puis ça sera à ce moment que le plan s'exécutera.

-Grimm, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais tu deviens franchement de plus en plus intelligent.

-Gin, tu tiens tant que ça à mourir !

-Bin, j'ai pas raison ?

Roy et Riza cherchèrent des décorations pour la salle, bizarrement le trio ne faisait pas tout pour les empêcher à croire qu'ils n'avaient plus d'idée pour empêcher ce mariage, mais quelques plans stupide qui, comme d'habitude, échouaient. Ils trouvèrent ce qui leur fallait mais avait du mal avec les couleurs.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas Temi, c'est la meilleure pour les couleurs.

-Bin on cas l'appeler

-Mais elle doit se reposer.

-T'inquiète elle va pas mourir

Roy appela Temari pour soi-disant demander des conseils :

-Allo, Temiiiii

-Ta gueule qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-...

-Hé ho, tu réponds !

-bin tu m'as dit ta gueule.

-Craaaaack

-Ririii, je fait comment ? Je crois qu'elle a cassé son téléphone.

-Bin on lui achète un nouveau.

-Ouai bin après le mariage si on a le temps.

-Vien mon amour, on va chercher les déco tout seul sans Temi.

-Oui, ma chéri

Pendant ce temps Temari ruminait tout un tas d'insultes sur Roy :

« Je te hais Roy, à cause de toi j'pourrais plus appeler Gaa. T'es vraiment le roi des crétins, et encore je reste poli... Bon j'ai plus la force de me reposer il faut acheter la croisière pour ses deux là aussi ! *tente de se lever* Ouille, je pense qu'en fait je vais encore attendre patiemment dans mon lit. »

-Dis Roy, tu crois que ça va bien ensemble, ces deux roses ?

-Heuu, je pense...

-S'il te plaît, Roy... Sois sérieux, en plus il va falloir que je me trouve une robe, et toi un costard.

-*La prend par la taille* Mais la robe de la dernière fois n'était pas bien ?

-Yori l'a déjà vue, elle ne sera pas d'accord si je la mets pour le mariage.

-Ok ok... Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent être casse-pied tes copines.

-Roy... Je t'ai dit d'être sérieux, et pour commencer, tu devrais arrêter de me tenir par la taille, si tu veux qu'on trouve les bonnes couleurs.

-Mais heuuu... C'est pas juste, Shinji, lui à droit de faire ce qu'il veut avec sa copine.

-Nan, j'dirais l'inverse, il obéit au désir de Yori car elle est enceinte.

-Ouai, bin c'est pas juste, tu veux pas qu'on fasse une pause ?

-Gamin ! Plus vite on finit ça, et plus vite t'auras t'as pause !

-Oui ! et bin j'accélère le rythme si tu m'accorde certains de mes désirs !

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ! T'es enceinte comme Yori ?

-Hein ? Bin nan. Je boude na !

-Bin boude !

-Dis, et si on faisait un enfant ?

-*yeux rond* Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?

-Bin, j'ai dit : si on faisait un enfant tout les deux.

-T'as fumé quoi là ? T'as de la fièvre *lui touche le front* Il est où le vrai Roy ?

-Mais... Heu, j'vais bien d'abord ! *Ce met à implorer* Dit tu veux vraiment pas d'enfant avec moi. Bon je pars alors ! Tu me rejoins à MON appart !

-Hein ? Pourquoi pas au mien ?

-Parce qu'il est habité par un esprit malfaisant, qui risque de nous déranger parce qu'on fait trop de bruit et ça l'empêchera de dormir!

-Hein ! Mais Hayate n'est pas un esprit malfaisant, et qu'est ce que ça va l'empêcher de dormir ?

-Mais j'parle pas d'Hayate, mais de l'autre !

-Tu m'as offert un deuxième chien ?

-Mais non ! Quoique, on pourrait la qualifier de chien, mais le truc qui c'est fait démolir et qui te sert d'ami !

-Haaaaa, tu parlais de Temi, mais c'est pas un esprit malfaisant !

-Quoi ! A chaque fois qu'on ce voit elle veut me tuer, c'est vrai, c'est pas un esprit malfaisant, c'est le diable en personne !

-Royyy...

-Bon, j'y vais à plus !

-Sympa, d'une il me donne des ordres et de deux il m'abandonne. Irrattrapable celui-là. Bon, bin au moins je vais pouvoir finir plus vite la déco !

Roy arriva devant l'appart de son pote, il toqua à la porte pour voir une Yori en pleine forme.

-Roy ? Sans Riri, ça existe ça ?

-Dit Shin est là ?

-Nan il est parti faire je ne sais plus quoi.

-Yes !

-Hein ? Mais tu vas bien toi ?

-j'ai une question, comment je pourrais mettre Riri enceinte ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est simple ! T'as qu'à la mettre enceinte sans qu'elle le sache !

-Ouai, mais elle prend des pilules...

-Ha oui, ça risque d'être gênant, on va préparer un plan alors !

-Salut Temi ! C'est bon j'ai trouver les déco !

-Super ! Tient tu te ramène pas avec l'autre crétin ?

-Nan il est partout je ne sais où et il veux à tout prix que je le rejoigne à son appart ce soir.

-Ok, bon bin tu m'accompagne chercher le cadeau ?

-Ouai !

Puis Temari et Riza allèrent à l'agence pour commander le cadeau de Hiyori et Shinji : une superbe croisière de luxe.

-Monsieur combien vaut la croisière mais en privée ?

-100 000 000€

-Heuuu, Temi, et si on faisait moins luxueux ?

-Oui je crois que t'as raison, et la croisière tout court ?

-10 000 000€

-C'est franchement moins chère mais quand même... Ca nous ferait du 2 500 000€ chacun quand même.

-Oui... Monsieur vous aurait moins chère ? Mais des super croisières pour des futurs mariés ?

-Elles sont toutes pleines.

-Quoi ! mais c'est pas vrai ! On va devoir se ruinait encore à cause de ces types ! Bon on achète ! On a combien de temps pour rembourser ?

-1 an !

-Riri ! On va mourir !

-On va faire l'aumône chez les parents de Yori et Shin, hein Temi ?

-On a vraisemblablement pas le choix.


	28. Chapter 28: Le break

Chapitre XXVIII

Temari et Riza mangèrent une glace, dans un parc.

-Dit Temi, t'essaye pas de rappeler Gaa ?

-Bin j'aimerais mais à cause de ton abruti de copain, j'ai cassé mon portable. Et puis, je sais pas quoi, on fait un break...

-Rooo, toi alors, je vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! Vous allez vous remettre ensemble !

-Mais p'têtre qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble.

-Et bin moi j'suis pas d'ac na !

-Toi aussi t'as décidé de devenir une gamine ou c'est contagieux.

-Mais non ! Tu sais j'ai parlé à Yori, elle serait vraiment pas contente si vous vous faites la gueule. Alors on doit vous réconcilier.

-Ouai, ouai, bin tu vois j'ai pas trop envie...

-MENTEUSE ! *tire la langue*

-Et puis c'est lui qui voulait faire un break !

-Et bin il va changer d'avis !

-Qu'est ce t'en sais !

-Bin c'était pareil pour Roy, il faut juste les calmer

-Bin ça fait presque une semaine quand même, et je l'ai appelé en plus, c'est lui qui me répond pas !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Riza prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gaara, remarquant qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle composa celui de Shinji puis de Roy, pour leur demander de calmer Gaara, pour qu'il revienne.

Une fois seule, Hiyori ne savait pas quoi faire, les filles voulaient qu'elle se repose et de ne plus s'occuper du mariage. Elle du attendre que son Shinji revienne pour qu'elle puisse enfin faire quelque chose.

-BB ! T'en a mis du temps !

-Désolé... Mais j'avais du mal à faire quelques trucs.

-Oui, oui... Bon, maintenant tu vas t'occuper que de moi !

-Oui, mon cœur sans problème.

-Mais avant, il va falloir faire le ménage, et puis ça pue !

-Hey, tu me traites en tant que bonne ou quoi ?

-Bin, j'aurais bien aimé le faire, mais étant enceinte c'est dure

-Magnifique excuse mais à ce niveau là, ça marche pas !

-Oui, bin c'est qui qui ma mis enceinte ? Vois tu, j'ai droit à des nausées perpétuelles, puis les hormones aussi et tout c'est truc de femmes enceintes, c'est assez pénible.

-Bon d'accord ! Mais c'est parce que c'est toi !

-Merci BB ! T'es vraiment adorable.

Puis elle l'embrassa avant de le laisser faire le ménage. Une fois cette tâche, périeuse et pénible pour Shinji, il « s'attaqua » à sa bien aimée à son tour.

-Cette fois, c'est à moi de laisser mes désirs prendre le dessus...

-Mais va pas trop loin, j'suis pas en pleine forme !

-T'inquiète, je veux juste profiter de toi quelques instants

Le couple fit pleins d'actes de tendresse, d'amour etc... Pour les désirs de Shinji mais de Hiyori aussi : cela permettait de tout oublier, tout les problèmes et tout ça, ça les détendait, enlever tout leur stress et finirent par s'endormir tout les deux en train de s'enlacer.

Pendant ce temps, Riza et Temari cherchèrent une robe chacune pour le mariage de leur meilleure amie. C'était une chose assez difficile, car c'était le jour des soldes et les magasins étaient bourrés de monde, toute les filles étaient sur les robes et autre ce qui énervaient assez les deux filles, Temari était en plus d'une humeur de chien, entre le fait qu'elle se soit fait battre par un trio d'abruti, ce qui c'est passé avec Kankuro et le problème avec Gaara, ce qui donnait une Temari assez remonté. Riza, elle, devait retrouver son fiancé avant la tombée de la nuit (question de sécurité avait-il dit) et il ne lui restait plus que 2 heures.

-Riri, je sens que je vais tous les tuer, retient moi, sinon je vais faire un massacre !

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demande, je vais être en retard, moi. Si tout ces mou du cul pouvaient un peu bouger leur grosse fesse, sa m'arrangerais.

-Te plains pas, avec tout ces évènement, j'ai vraiment envie d'être dans un endroit paisible, et non dans un zoo de babouin !

-Temi, on va jouer notre réputation ! Il va falloir courir après ! Sa te va ?

-Bien sûr tout les moyens sont bons pour en finir le plus vite possible !

-Alors allons-y !

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Laissez-nous passer, nous sommes les célèbres judokates Temari Ichinose et Riza Hawkeye !

-Nous avons besoins en extrême urgence de deux magnifiques robes !

-S'il vous plait un autographes !

-Moi aussi j'en veux un !

« Riri, gagne du temps, je vais nous trouver deux robes. »

« Oui dépêche-toi »

Une demi heure plus tard, Temari revint avec deux magnifiques robes :

-Bien trouvé Temi !


	29. Chapter 29: Vous l'avez déja fait ?

Chapitre XXIX

« Ah ! Merde, je vais quand même être en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec Roy !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Il m'avait donné un rendez-vous et…

-Tu manges à la maison, ce soir ?

-Non.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

-Oui.

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui, je me demande comment tu fais.

-Je l'aime. Et je ne veux pas le décevoir comme toi tu as fait avec…

-C'est bon, va le voir, je m'en occupe.

-Temii ^^ Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-C'est déjà fait, allez, va le voir. »

Lorsque Riza atteint l'encadrement de porte de Roy, elle distingua directement la musique romantique qui avait été mise. Elle sonna et un Roy en costume de fête importante, bien coiffé, bien rasé, un parfum délicat aux extraits de lavande le recouvrant, ouvrit la porte. Il vit que Riza n'était pas habillé comme si ce moment là allait être plus important que les autres, et se donna des réponses à ses propres questions, sans oser dire un mot à sa tendre. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en guise de bonjour et entra dans la pièce. La climatisation avait été augmentée, comme s'il allait faire très chaud dans la pièce. Au dessus du canapé de cuir, une pancarte lumineuse indiquait des mots d'amour. Le papier peint qui recouvrait les murs avait été changé, il représentait à présent la plage sur laquelle Roy avait demandé Riza en fiançailles. Quand il la dirigea dans la salle à manger, elle ne put se retenir de pousser un cri d'émerveillement. La salle était entièrement décorée de magnifiques fleurs odorantes, une table en verre finement travaillé était au centre de la pièce, et des mets délicieux étaient entreposés sur la table. Roy invita Riza à s'asseoir en tirant la chaise de bois laqué. Elle s'assit face à l'assiette de porcelaine et au verre flûte. Tout cela se faisait dans un silence religieux. Roy servit une coupe de champagne cuvé Dom Pérignon, le meilleur qui puisse être pour ce si grand moment. Il regarda Riza avec amour et l'embrassa. Il était très excité et ne voulait pas que son aimée ne le voit. Il prit alors un plat de foie-gras truffé et le déposa sur la table avant de servir Riza.

« Vas-y, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Sans rien dire, Riza se saisit des couverts en argent et enfourna une bouchée de ce délicieux foie gras de canard. Elle était stupéfaite : aucun foie gras n'avait été aussi bien fait.

« Roy … Comment as-tu fait ça ? Même ma grand-mère, qui était une cuisinière mondialement connue ne faisait pas de foie gras aussi bons.

-Tu veux savoir quel est mon secret ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mon secret, ce n'est pas un ingrédient. C'est un sentiment. J'ai mis tout mon amour et toute mon attention dans ce que j'ai fait. »

Riza se leva et enlaça Roy.

« Je sais que notre amour nous rends plus forts et plus beaux chaque jours. »

Riza passa ses mains dans le dos de Roy et l'embrassa. Elle sorti la langue et il fit de même pour que les deux se caressent amoureusement. Roy rapprocha sa langue de la bouche rosée de Riza et humidifia celle-ci à l'aide de sa langue. Puis, il la rentra dans sa bouche et Riza suça cette dernière. Roy avait l'air d'apprécier. Le baiser se termina quand Riza, à bout de souffle, déposa l'extrémité de son auriculaire affectueusement sur le bout du nez de Roy. Ce dernier compris, et directement, ils se remirent à table. Durant tout le repas, ils s'adressèrent des sourires passionnés. Après quoi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains, pour se laver les dents. Malheureusement, un seul lavabo était disponible. Riza se pencha pour avoir le lavabo en première, mais Roy avait déjà mis l'eau en route. L'eau atterrit sur la totalité du visage de Riza, qui, pour se venger, mis du dentifrice dans les cheveux de Roy. Mais, elle était allée trop loin, alors il voulut se venger de cela, et se saisit de l'éponge et la lança sur Riza, qui l'évita et contre-attaqua avec le déodorant, mais Roy s'était protégé avec la serviette éponge qu'il lui lança après coup. Elle était aveuglée, et il en profita pour lui faire des chatouilles. Voulant éviter cette horrible attaque, Riza s'avança et glissa dans la baignoire dans laquelle l'eau avait déjà été mise. Roy fut entraîné dans la chute et tomba juste au dessus de Riza. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. Mais elle plaça le pommeau de la douche devant elle et Roy eut droit à embrasser celui-ci. Il lui arracha des mains, et ouvrit l'eau pour la mouiller. Elle était complètement trempée. Elle saisit le visage de Roy et l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis, ils se mirent à rire aux éclats.

« Je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin d'une petite douche, mon petit pot de Nutella.

-Oui, ma Riri. »

Il enleva son pantalon en essayant de séduire Riza, mais celle-ci était trop absorbée dans son délire face au miroir. Il attendit alors qu'elle se retourne pour l'enlever devant ses yeux. Puis, il enleva sa veste de costume, aidé par Riza, et son tee-shirt. Riza se déshabilla aussi et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire.

« Viens, mon pot de Nutella, je te lave le dos.

-D'accord, ma Riri. »

Et Riza se saisit du gant de bain et du savon et frotta le dos musclé de Roy. Ses mains passèrent devant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser le buste de son fiancé. Il se tourna et déposa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Riza. Elle prit le dessus et descendit dans son cou pour y aller à coups de langue. Il lui caressa le visage, puis elle continua ses baisers dans le cou. Il prit le gant de bain et nettoya à son tour le dos doré de sa copine. Il caressait de l'autre main les épaules si douces qui tenaient la tête parfaite de Riza. Après quoi, ils se reposèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre dans la salle de bains. Puis, Ils se mirent en pyjama et Riza rejoignit Roy dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Roy vienne la surprendre par derrière. Il lui caressa les cheveux, joua avec, avant de les écarter pour passer sa tête dans le cou de Riza. Elle se retourna pour mieux le voir et l'embrassa.

« Royounet, je t'aime. Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là en cas de souci.

-Tu as donc…

-Oui.

-Je te fais confiance, alors… »

Il y eut un blanc avant que Riza reprenne.

« Par-ce que je t'aime. »

Et Roy poussa Riza dans le lit pour mieux faire ce qu'il voulait. Il recommença à trouver la poitrine de Riza parfaite, et la complimenta dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. Elle lui écarta les quelques mèches qui couvraient son visage. Elle était prête. Il commença d'abord par se calmer, puis commença à caresser Riza. Elle le laissa faire, comme si de rien n'était. Il posa ses mains sur l'entre-jambes de Riza Il mit alors avec douceur son sexe dans celui de Riza et l'embrassa encore. Il s'allongea sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient aux anges, amoureux de la vie comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils finirent par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.


	30. Chapter 30: Séparation ?

Chapitre XXX

Temari se réveilla en grognant à quatre heures du matin pour terminer enfin les préparatifs et prévoir des éventuels problèmes. Elle se pointa alors chez Roy, mais personne ne répondit. Cela ne l'étonna pas, et elle escalada. Arrivée en haut, elle vit à travers les rideaux que Riza et Roy étaient en train de dormir, leur expression de visage était si belle que Temari ne voulut pas gâcher ce moment de paradis pour eux, et elle abandonna l'idée de les réveiller. Elle était tellement contente pour ses amis qu'elle oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait et glissa en trébuchant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se retînt de crier, de peur de réveiller ses amis, et tomba. Mais Gaara la rattrapa de justesse.

« Je ne savais pas que des anges aussi beaux pouvaient tomber du ciel.

-…

-Temi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Désolée. Mais je ne veux plus que nous soyons ensembles.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. »

Puis elle parti en courant et essaya de sa concentrer dans les préparatifs du mariage pour oublier cette douleur, mais n'y parvînt pas.

Shinji et Hiyori profitaient de leur temps libre pour parler un peu du futur qu'ils voudraient établir pour le bien du bébé. Ils étaient contents que tout se passe bien pour les préparatifs du mariage, qui étaient entre de bonnes mains. Entre deux phrases, ile profitaient du calme pour s'embrasser. Ils s'aimaient, et cherchaient à trouver le bonheur parfait pour l'avenir.

« Au fait, mon trésor.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Il faut que nous libérions le mois prochain. Et que nous nous concentrons sur notre couple. Une sorte de congé pour nous deux, si tu préfères.

-Shin… Tu serais capable d'abandonner l'écriture de tes livres rien que pour rester avec moi.

-Je serai prêt à tout pour rester avec toi.

-Merci, BB. Tu seras sûrement un père parfait pour le bébé.

-Sûrement, oui. Et toi, tu serais la meilleure de toutes les mères, et la plus belle de toutes les femmes.

-Shin, merci. »

Le téléphone sonna et Hiyori décrocha. C'était encore Temari qui était à l'affut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Temi ?

-Et bien, il faut que la scène soit prête, mais je me demande bien si on ne peut pas faire repeindre les murs de la salle, car elle est très belle, soit, mais quand tout y sera, les murs assombriront la pièce. Alors, je propose du lavande, du mauve, du violet citronné, ou de l'orange clair.

-Humpf… et le rouge ?

-C'est nul, c'est moche, le rouge, bon, au revoir.

-Hey ! Mais ! … »

Shinji, qui avait tout entendu, suggéra à sa copine de laisser Temari se calmer, car il la sentait sur les nerfs. Il lui dit alors que c'était une professionnelle en matière d'association des couleurs, et qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Mais Hiyori ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, connaissant par cœur sa future femme, Shinji ne se laissa pas faire et l'attaqua à coups de bisous. Et cette fois-ci, Hiyori se calma. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Shinji se précipita pour ouvrir, en jetant un clin d'oeil à Hiyori.

« Tu vois, mon cœur, elle s'en veut déjà. »

Et il ouvrit et Gaara entra.

« Ah, tu t'es décidé à revenir, t'es vraiment récalcitrant.

-…

-Bon, d'accord, mon trésor, je me suis un peu trompé.

-C'est pas grave, mon BB. Allez, entre, Gaa, ne sois pas si timide.

-Au moins, on sait que tu es bien… Attends un peu…MAIS TU AS PLEURE !

-Comment tu sais ça, mon BB, je ne vois pas Gaa pleurer, ce n'est pas son genre.

-Regarde-le, son maquillage a coulé.

-Oui, s'il était de dos, aussi. Attends un peu…

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que… Gaa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis venu vous dire bonjour. Et une grosse poussière m'a gratté les yeux.

-Ah, je vois, c'est encore Temi qui fait des siennes. A cause d'elle, le mariage va être gâché !

-Ne dis pas ça, trésor, elle a quand même tout organisé.

-Excuse-moi, mon BB, mais, je crois que je suis un peu sur voltée. Tu comprends, le bébé.

-Je vois que Hiyori a besoin de repos. Soignez-vous bien.

-*bloque la porte*Non, toi, tu vas rester et tu vas nous écouter attentivement. »

Riza et Roy rejoignirent Temari vers la fin de l'après-midi. Ils avaient pour devoir de dresser toute les tables et de mettre en place les différentes décorations de table. Une équipe de déménageurs était venue pour les aider à monter les différents fonds-de-scène. Un des leur avait envoyé Temari chercher les pots de peinture. Elle arriva dans l'entrepôt sombre quand elle entendit :

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, il faut que je te parle. »


	31. Chapter 31: La consultation

Chapitre XXXI

-Gaa ? Tu parles à qui ?

-A toi !

-Mais j'viens à peine d'arriver !

-Tu m'as entendu, et c'est le plus important !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! Tu m'as juste envoyé balader parce que t'avais pas envie de me faire souffrir, de quoi j'en sais rien, mais sinon, il n'y a rien !

-Mais c'est vrai Gaa !

-Et maintenant tu me reparles comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais pour ta défense, je ne sais rien de ta raison de me quitter !

-Mais, à cause de moi tu t'es disputé avec Roy et... je... je te cause que des emmerdes et...

-Et ça t'arrive de penser toi ?

-Oui ! Désolé Gaa, je crois que c'est fini entre nous...

-Oui, oui c'est ça ! *Temari s'en alla* Et dis pas au revoir surtout !

Temari retourna vers le groupe de déménageurs et ses amis qu'étaient en train de préparer la salle et attendaient la peinture. Temari, enfin arrivée, avait l'air de retenir ses larmes.

-Temi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment rien...

-T'es sûre, parce que tu te retiens pas de pleurer pour rien ?

-Oui Riri, c'est rien. Bon ! Je vais peindre les murs ! Okey ?

Temari se mit à peindre soudain les murs avec de la gaité, en cachant la brisure de son cœur.

-Dit Roy, ça doit être Gaa le « rien », nan ?

-Il y a des chances, ma chérie, je vais voir Gaa. Parle un peu à Temi pour lui remonter le moral.

-Tu prends soin d'elle tout d'un coup, suspect !

-Riri...

-D'accord Chef ! Commençons le plan 1 !

-Oui, oui... ^.^'

Pendant ce temps, un petit couple, bientôt marié, se dirigeait vers un énorme bâtiment blanc avec un grand H en sigle.

-C'est bon, on y est, on va pouvoir voir l'état de notre bébé !

-Oui BB ^^

Ils y entrèrent et attendirent dans la salle d'attente : elle était pleine de monde, puis une chaise se libéra et Hiyori se dirigea vers celle-ci. Mais la chaise fut prise par une fille, qui, en voyant Hiyori qui s'avançait dangereusement, sauta dessus, en bousculant deux trois personnes dont Hiyori. Cet évènement vexa énormément Shinji, qui engueula la jeune femme :

-NON, MAIS CA VAS PAS ! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI !

-J'ai bien le droit de m'assoir, non ?

-OUI, MES PAS QUAND MA FEMME VA S'ASSOIR, ET QUE TU LUI VOLE SA CHAISE TOUT EN LA BOUSCULANT !

-Et alors ?

-ET CA TE GENES PAS ? DE QUOI TU SOUFFRES POUR QUE T'ES BESOIN DE CETTE CHAISE A TOUT PRIX ? TU VAS MOURIR ?

-Non, j'ai un simple rhume, et qu'est ce qu'a ta femme pour qu'elle est besoin de s'assoir à tout prix ?

-Je vais vous expliquer chère Madame...

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît.

-C'est pareil ! Bon ! Chère MADEMOISELLE enrhumé, ma femme est ENCEINTE !

-Pour une simple chaise vous êtes prêt à mentir, et bin c'est pitoyable...

« Je vais la tuer celle là... »

-Madame trucmachin, je vous attends dans mon cabinet !

-Au revoir Madame, Monsieur...

-Raaah, celle-là ! Elle m'énerve !

-C'est pas grave BB.

-Madame Sarugaki ! Suivez-moi !

-Youpi, c'est à nous, allez viens au lieu de faire le grognon !

-Alors, vous êtes venue faire une échographie, c'est ça ?

-Oui docteur.

-Avez-vous bu beaucoup d'eau ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est bon, allongez vous...

Le médecin fit les préparatifs pour l'échographie, et la commença. Une fois terminée il annonça :

-Bon. Je commence par la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

-On va commencer par la mauvaise, t'es d'accord, BB ?

-mouais. J'espère juste que c'est pas trop grave.

-Ca dépend de vous monsieur.

-Bon allez-y

-Vous allez avoir des jumeaux, je sais pas encore le sexe, bien sur.

Un ange passa...

-Qu... quoi ? Et la bonne, c'est quoi ?

-Vos deux bébés sont en pleines santé et il n'y a aucune complication, et comme la mauvaise nouvelle, ce sont des jumeaux.

-Mais vous nous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Mais ça peut être aussi une bonne, ça dépend de ce que vous voulez...

-Merci beaucoup docteur. *partirent de la salle* BB ?

-Oui ?

-Tu fais jamais les choses à moitié !

-Bin quoi ?

-On avait dit un bébé, pas deux, on avait dit que le deuxième on le ferait plus tard.

-Bin, c'est bien aussi les deux en même temps : pas de dispute, pas d'ainé ni de benjamin et tout ça...


	32. Chapter 32: Les remettre ensemble

Chapitre XXXII

Shinji et Hiyori croisèrent Roy qui cherchait Gaara.

-Hé gars, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'cherche Gaa, tu l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ?

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-Bin il s'est disputé avec Temi et on veut les remettre ensemble

-Haaa, Ok ! Mon cœur, c'est un big problème, on doit tous les inviter au resto ! Il répond pas au portable ?

-Bin, j'sais pas.

-Comment ça tu sais pas ? Ca serait un très bon moyen pour le retrouver. Pourquoi tu l'as pas appeler ?

-Bin, heu... En fait, j'ai oublié mon téléphone.

-Pas doué !

-Bon BB, on va l'appeler alors !

-Oué, je vais devoirs dépenser mon forfait parce qu'un abruti a oublié son téléphone. Franchement.

-Dit Yori, il est d'humeur râleur aujourd'hui, non ?

-Bin quelqu'un l'a énervé c'est pour ça.

-Ok.

-Allô, Gaa ? Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre... Oui...Maintenant... Merci. Voila c'est fait !

-Merci Shin !

Une minute plus tard, Gaara arriva, il vit Shinji en premier puis Yori et Roy.

-Salut...

-T'as reperdu t'as langue ?

-...

-Bin Shin ! C'est logique, il sort plus avec Temi.

-Roy soit pas méchant quand même, il n'y est pour rien.

-C'est vrai, Gaa, je compatis, je sais ce que c'est d'être malmené par cette fille, bon j'avoue que je le cherche aussi, mais pas toi.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle me hait...

-Hein, heu, bin... Non Gaa ! Elle doit être sur les nerfs à force.

-...

-Bon, on va aller la voir et tout sera réglé, OK ?

-...

-Shin, j'm'en rappelle plus de ce langage, ça veut dire oui ou non ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Ok !

Le quatuor retourna à la salle, Roy demanda aux deux futurs mariés de rester devant et emmena Gaara à l'intérieur.

-Riri ! Elle est où Temi ?

-Tu me trompes avec Temi, maintenant ? *Avec ironie*

-Tu sais très bien que je le ferais jamais *petit baiser en plein milieu*

-Elle est partie au toilette, faut attendre, et toi Gaa n'en profite pas.

-...

-Il a perdu sa langue depuis qu'il a quitté Temi

-Ha, Ok. Bin il va la retrouver

Temi arriva et ne vit pas Gaa au début :

-Bon Riri, on doit encore peindre le mur de droite et... Gaa ?

-Vas-y mec, pour une fois que Shin a raison. Fait bien tout ce qu'il t'a dit.

-Oui...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaa ?

-*Se met à genou et porte la main de Temari à sa bouche pour l'embrasser* Temi, la dernière fois, tu m'as dit que tu n'était pas bien pour moi, et que t'avais aussi pensé à toi, mais c'est faux, et tu sais que je sais.

-Ne joue pas les...

-Tais-toi, c'est moi qui parle. C'est vrai, tu es dure avec moi, mais t'es quelqu'un d'irremplaçable, tu es la première à me faire parler autant, alors je resterais avec toi quoiqu'il arrive.

-Gaa...

-Chut

Gaara se leva et fit rejoindre ses lèvres à celle de Temari. L'autre couple qui regardait fut heureux et étonné de l'initiative de Gaara. Temari, prise de vitesse, reprit le dessus et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tandis que les deux uniques spectateurs heureux de revoir leurs amis ensemble, se tapèrent dans les mains pour la réussite de leur mission. Une demi heure plus tard, après une multitude d'embrassade, Roy prit la parole :

-Bon, nos mariés nous attendent dehors. Ils ont décidé de nous inviter au resto.

-Ha oui, et en quelle honneur ?

-Que vous vous soyez remis en couple ! En réalité c'est qu'ils ont l'intention de nous annoncer quelque chose.

-Cool ! Et c'est quoi ?

-Temi, t'es en super forme maintenant !

-Oui ! Et c'est grâce à mon Tagaada adoré !

-Tagaada ?

-Bin c'est un bonbon rouge ^.^

-Mais c'est pas un surnom

-Et tu crois que petit pot de Nutella c'est mieux ? Hein Roy !

Ce dernier rougit

-Bin quoi Temi, c'est bon le Nutella

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? T'insinue que Roy est bon !

-Bin quoi ?

-Coquine va !

Et les deux couples rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils avaient laisser devant la salle les deux mariés.

-hé bin, vous en avez mis du temps !

-Bin, on a du passé jusqu'au plan 5 *clin d'œil aux autres*

-Oui, ça pas été facile avec elle

-Mais, heuuu...

Et les trois couples se remirent à rire en éclat comme des gamins de 5 ans et se dirigèrent vers le resto, ils s'assirent et commandèrent leur repas jusqu'à la demande.


	33. Chapter 33: c'est des jumeaux

Chapitre XXXIII

-Alors Yori, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

-C'est une super nouvelle !

-Allez dit ! Dépêche !

-Patiente un peu Riri ! Allez Shin commence.

-Bon, d'accord. Nous sommes allez à l'hôpital, à toi mon cœur !

-Tu te moques de moi !

-Oui ^^

-Ralala, t'as de la chance d'être mon cœur ! Bon, après on est passé à l'échographie...

-Sans oublié qu'une fille sans étiques a...

-Tu connais ce mot, Shin ?

-Temi, sois pas vache, et toi BB, faut te décider, si tu veux que je raconte ou pas.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon...

-Le médecin nous a dit que les bébés étaient en pleines formes, et que la grossesse n'avait pas eu de complication.

-Les bébés ? Shin aussi a passé un examen ?

-Mais non, je vais avoir des jumeaux ou des jumelles !

...

-Tu vas avoir deux bébés ? Au lieu d'un !

-Ouai, c'est cool nan ?

-SHINJI !

-Heu, oui Temi…

-Déjà que t'as osé mettre ma p'tite Yori enceinte, mais en plus, au lieu de faire qu'un gosse, tu vas lui en faire deux! La grossesse va lui être insupportable ! Et l'accouchement, N'en parlons pas ! Et quand il va falloir s'en occuper, Yori va devenir folle !

-T'inquiète pas Temi ^^'

-Comment ça ? Déjà qu'avec un enfant, les études vont plutôt être dures, mais avec deux, ça va être l'enfer !

-Mais ça va aller je te dis ^^'

Essayant de calmer l'angoisse de Temari, Yori décida de prendre un verre d'alcool qui disparut aussitôt par la magie de Temari.

-Et en plus t'oublie que t'es enceinte ?

-Mais non.

-Alors tu devrais savoir que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour les bébés et pour toi aussi !

-Mais Temi... S'il te plaît juste un verre...

-Puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre etc... Non, non et non !

-C'est pas juste tout le monde boit de l'alcool...

-Bin alors j'interdis l'alcool aux autres comme ça pas de jaloux !

-*Les autres (sauf Gaara) en chœur* NON !

-Bon, il faudra s'y habituer Yori, les autres ne sont pas solidaire, mais, moi, j'ai pas envie que t'accouches de bébés ivrognes !

-Bin je boude, Na !

-Bin vas-y, tant que tu fais rien qui pourrait mettre en danger la santé et la vie des bébés, ça me va.

-BB, défend moi !

-Désolé mon cœur, mais elle a un peu raison

-Plus qu'un peu !

-Méchant ! Riri, Roy, Gaa, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaîîîît...

-Temi a raison, l'alcool n'est pas fait pour les femmes enceintes.

-Oui...

-Bin alors c'est Shin qui sera enceinte à ma place alors !

-Mon cœur, ça va ? Je crois que c'est les hormones qui doivent faire ça. Franchement les femmes enceintes c'est quand même dure à gérer finalement heureusement qu'on en a fait deux à la place d'un.

-Je t'entends

-Désolé... Mais n'essaye pas d'essayer de piquer de l'alcool comme ça.

-Ouin...

-Tu finiras ce supplice dans huit mois.

-Merci, franchement, je suis rassuré

Pour une fois, l'ambiance qui régnait n'était pas une ambiance disjonctée comme les autres fois où ils furent à chaque fois chassés des restos : Hiyori était malgré tout un peu fatigué, Shinji la surveillait pour pas qu'il ne lui arrive de malheur, Riza était bizarrement calme et penser à autre chose, Roy était sur la lune, tandis que Gaara et Temari se faisaient pleins de mamours en public, en clair aucun comportement habituel, Hiyori étant la seule toujours lucide malgré la fatigue, s'empressait de le remarquer.

-Vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui, vous avez trop bu ?

-Bin avec Gaa, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas fait ça...

-Il faudrait pousser un peu plus loin !

-Hé ! Shin, ça va pas !

-Avoue que t'es bien tentée de faire cette expérience.

-Je prendrais tout mon temps.

-En entendant le sujet de discussion et qui en était la victime, Roy finit par remettre les pieds sur terre.

-Shin à raison, j'suis sûr que tu veux le faire.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre, en plus en ce moment tu le dis souvent, que Shin à raison.

-Parce qu'en ce moment ça doit être le cas.

-Ou que t'es malade ou un truc du genre.

-Yori, comment peux tu trouver qu'on est pas comme d'habitude, ils font que ce disputer les deux.

-C'est vrai. Riri ? T'es étrangement calme.

-Hein ? T'inquiète pas je penser à autre chose.

-A quoi, tu pensais à un amant ?

-Hé ! C'est pas vrai d'abord, je pensais, heu... a... au... au mariage ! Voila, je pensais au mariage. Je résumais les derniers trucs qu'il nous restait à faire, et en y pensant je crois qu'il va falloir enterrer ta vie de jeune fille !

-Et aussi la vie de garçon pour Shin !

-Ouai !

Puis la soirée qui a commencé dans le calme, se déroulait à présent sur un fond de dispute qui provoquait un vacarme pas possible et le groupes des six furent éjectés du resto.


	34. Chapter 34: Riri, un bon avocat

Chapitre XXXIV

Shinji était abasourdi. Il ne put se retenir de lâcher un soupir décontenancé avant de s'énerver.

-Franchement ils sont cons de foutre dehors une pauvre femme enceinte. Pas, vrai, mon cœur ?

-Mais non, mon BB, si ces deux là ne se disputaient pas sans arrêt, ça irait mieux !

-Mais euh... Objection ! Mon petit pot de Nutella n'est pour rien dans cette affaire.

- :] Super, ma Riri, tu ferais une bonne avocate.

-C'est vrai ! Riri a raison, c'est celle-là qui s'excitait toute seule, tout à l'heure.

-Celle là a un prénom

-Désolé. Donc je disais : Riri a raison, c'est miss merdeuse qui s'excitait toute seule !

-^^... *Gros blanc* Bon, ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre, mais moi, je dois aller chercher un cinéma dans les environs.

-*Tous en cœur* HEIN ? POURQUOI ?

-parce qu'à cette heure-ci, c'est plutôt l'heure des choses du genre enterrement hyper hard de jeune fille, et j'aimerais bien qu'on s'en inspire. Temi, tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? Après tout, c'est toi la plus organisatrice.

-Okey, je te suis, Riri.

-Ce qu'elle est mignonne ma Riri quand elle prend des initiatives !

-Je reeeeeve ! -.-' -.-' -.- '-.-'

-T'as un problème ?

-Oui, et c'est surement le pire qui puisse exister. C'est toi mon problème.

-Shin... Je me sens bizarre d'un coup. SHIN !

-YORII ! Mon cœur !

-Au secours !

-Faites quelque chose, vous autres !

-Ah non, c'est bon, c'était juste le trottoir.

- ?

-Ben ouais, pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, mais en fait, c'était juste qu'on descendait du trottoir.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

Je crois que tu as sérieusement besoin de sommeil.

-Temi a raison. Viens.

-Mais ! Je veux voir les trucs hard avec mes copines aussi !

-Désolée. Ce sera une prochaine fois, mais Temi a raison et Shin aussi.

-Et ben, puisque c'est comme ça, je vous montrerais pas les bébés, NA ! Ce sera votre punition !

-Dis, Roy...

-Tu as faim ?

-Non. Je voulais te poser une question... Tu crois que je pourrais gouter aux bébés de Yori ?

-Oui (^^)

-Vous deux, vous n'approcherez pas de nos enfants !

-(^^)

-Ils sont beeetes

-...

-Bon, Temi, on y va, voir ce fichu film ? Au moins, en plus, ça pourrait te donner des idées pour toi et...

-YOUPII ! ALLEZ, ALLONS-Y !

-Mais heu ! Tu m'as coupée la parole. Tu l'as fait exprès, toi qui me reprochais tout le temps de le faire ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je fais venir mon Royounet et je le mets entre nous deux pendant le film.

-Je fais office de mur, maintenant ?

-Non. Tu fais office de petit pot de Nutella que j'aime.

-Ah ! Ca me rassure.

-Bon, si on allait le voir, ce film ?

-Gaa, viens avec nous.

Puis ils partirent à la recherche d'un cinéma et finirent par trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant. Le seul problème était qu'ils devaient attendre une heure que le cinéma ouvre. Pendant ce temps, Shinji s'occupait patiemment de Hiyori, qui s'était assoupie dans les draps satinés qui recouvraient le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de celle-ci et remarqua qu'elle avait un peu chaud. Sachant comment réagir, il aéra la totalité de l'appartement pour qu'une buée d'air nocturne entre là. Après quoi, il s'endormit à son tour, porté par le parfum de fraicheur.

Devant le comptoir, une queue de gens immense attendait patiemment pour entrer dans le cinéma.

-C'est pas possible, ça !

-Calme toi. Sois Sereine.

-Riri, tu es sure que tu n'es pas enceinte toi aussi ? Habituellement , tu es plutôt du genre impatiente, comme moi.

-Euh... *Gloups* Pas du tout

-Ah ! Je suis rassurée, alors.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends, si ma Riri est enceinte, elle a le droit. Et toi tu n'as rien à y redire.

-Si j'ai à y redire, c'est quand même son avenir qui est en jeu ! Surtout pour les prochaines années !

-NON !

-SIII !

-Bon, arrêtez un peu, voyons, on va se faire remarquer.

-Riri a raison.

-On avait dit qu'on regardait quoi, déjà ?

-Sexe et mariage. C'est l'histoire de...

-C'est bon, inutile de donnés les détails.

-TEMI ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? tu as toujours aimé ce genre de film.

-*Regard en direction de Gaara* Moi, mais pas lui.

-Riri, mon amour, il y a beaucoup de X dans le film ?

-Assez, oui.

-*Se tourne vers Gaara* Désolé mon gars, mais cette fois ci, tu vas savoir ce que c'est grandir.

-...

-Mais ! Va voir ailleurs au lieu de l'embêter

-Toi, on t'as rien demandé.

-Combien ?

-Quatre étudiants, s'il vous plaît.

Voila. 28€

-C'est pour moi.

-Ah non, surement pas. Tu m'as payé le resto, alors cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui paye.

-Non, tu te trompes, c'est Shin et Yori qui nous l'ont offert. Donc c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-D'accord !

-Non, je veux aussi payer !

-Mais laisse donc miss merdeuse payer !

- :P C'est moi qui paye !

Finalement, Temari et Riza se partagèrent la paie sans rechigner et pénétrèrent dans le cinéma.

-PUTAIN ! IL Y AVAIT DEUX TONNES DE QUEUES ET PAS UN CHAT DANS CETTE SALLE !

-Whaa ! Mortel, le jeu de mots !

-Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, il y en a deux *regarde les garçons*

-Un et demi, alors

-Non, sinon, c'est du tient que tu parles.

-Bon, d'accord, deux.

-^.^

-^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

-Dites, on ce met où ?

-Là, c'est parfait.

-Gaa, si ça te choque, je suis là, hein ?

-...

-Arrête un peu, ton mec n'est pas un bébé !

-Le tiens, si !

-ça commence. Bon film, les amis.

-Mais n'importe quoi, c'est la pub !

-*Riza et Roy* CHUUT !


	35. Chapter 35: Sortie QU'ENTRE filles

Chapitre XXXV

Après avoir vu le film et notés toutes les idées qu'ils aient pu voir, les deux couples discutèrent dans un bar encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive (environ 3 heures du mat')

-Bon, t'as noté quoi Temi ?

-Bin, sortie QU'ENTRE FILLE pour faire ce que l'on veut... Je veux dire ce qu'elle veut, par contre, malgré que ce soit son enterrement de jeune fille, alcool INTERDIT !

-Franchement si tu n'existais pas il faudrait te créer ^^

-Bin pas pour moi, en plus on se croirait à l'école quand on doit noter des idées sur le film...

-Vois-tu Monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'à et préfère rendre mes deux meilleurs amies le plus heureuses possible, au lieu de vouloir satisfaire mes besoins, contrairement à certain !

-Et tu vises qui là !

-Devine !

-...*Affiche un petit sourire timide*

-Bin qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaa ?

-Ma Temi est vraiment un ange, elle est prête à se sacrifier pour le bonheur de ses amies.

-Beuh...

-Bin, alors, on se prend pour un bébé p'tite merdeuse ?

-Même pas !

-Bon, si on continuait -.- J'suis d'accord dans l'idée qu'il n'y aura pas de garçons, Shin va être collé à elle et va se fritter avec n'importe qui, qui « osera » s'approcher de SA Yori...

-Et moi !

-Désolé p'tit pot de Nutella, mais tu passes ton temps à t'engueuler avec Temi, donc c'est néfaste aussi...

-Et mon Gaa ?

-Bin sa va être le seul mec de la bande sinon, et puis sa sera que des filles où Yori aura le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, sans aller trop loin non plus ^^

-Ouai, qu'elle nous ramène pas un mec de n'importe où à l'appart de Shin ^^'

-Et vous les garçons vous avez pris des idées, ou vous avez des nouvelles ?

-J'en ai une ! Riri ne viens pas à cet enterrement !

-Crétin, c'est aussi la meilleure amie de Yori et sera dans l'obligeance de venir à cette fête OKEY !

-Mais...

-T'as peur qu'elle trouve un mec mieux que toi ? Tu me diras, ça va pas être difficile, au moins t'en es conscient !

-Temi, arrête un peu, tu vas trop loin toi aussi, j'ai pas vraiment envie que vous vous détestiez...

-T'inquiète pas Riri, pour MES meilleures amies, j'suis prête à tout, parce que je vous adore, même plus que ça !

-Moi aussi ^^

-Bon, c'est bon on peut continuer -.- ? Parce que, bon, j'ai pas envie de passer la soirée ici, non plus.

-Bin, donne nous une idée, alors, mais pas inutile !

-... J'en ai une...

-Gaa ? T'en a une ?

-Puisqu'on sera pas là, vous serez libre n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, et tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Votre amie doit préférer vraiment un truc qu'elle ne pourra plus faire une fois mariée ?

-Bin ouai, tu t'en rappelle Temi, elle nous en avait parlé !

-Oui, mais tu crois que ça vas pas allez trop loin, je m'inquiète quand même, j'ai pas envie de tout détruire...

-T'inquiète, connaissant Yori, ça va pas être si dangereux que ça.

-Mais avec les hormones, c'est jamais prévisible.

-T'inquiète, puis ce n'est pas comme tromper son futur mari, non plus

-Ouai, t'as raison ! On va tout préparer alors, et alcool interdis !

-On a compris !

-Youpii ! On rentre enfin, j'en pouvais plus !

-Tu pouvais partir plus tôt, tu nous a servi à rien contrairement à Gaa, qui nous a donné l'idée du siècle !

-En même temps, j'aurais pu croire que vous auriez pensé à ça, puisqu'en général, c'est ça les enterrements de jeunes filles, je sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais normalement ces trucs là sont prévu pour qu'une fille fasse tous ce qu'elle a pas encore fait, et qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire une fois mariée.

-Whaaa ! Tu viens de nous apprendre un truc ! Tu te moques de nous ?

-Bin pourquoi avoir eu du mal, alors ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Seule les filles peuvent

-ba, puis ça me regarde pas, les mecs sont pas invités, Gaa, ont va devoir prévoir aussi l'enterrement de vie de garçon pour Shin aussi !

-...

-Oui, on va faire aussi ce que Shin voulait faire, avant d'être marié !

Puis les quatre se séparèrent : un couple de chaque côté.

-Riri, pourquoi tu m'as pas défendu ?

- Parce que je devrais te rappeler que Temi et Ma meilleure amie, et même si t'es plus que mon amoureux, j'ai pas envie de les abandonner. Tu ferais pareil si je me disputais tout le temps avec l'un des garçons, nan ?

-Oui, désolé...

-J'accepte tes excuses ! Mais essaye de ne plus refaire ça, Ok ? Mes amies valent plus que tout.

-Dis Gaa, tu mûris je trouve.

-Ha bon ?

-Tes hormones commencent à se réveiller ?

-*Rougis* Mais ça va pas ? C'est que... Voila quoi... j'suis pas comme Shin ou Roy...

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime !

-Mais tu m'en veux pas que tu sois la seule à ne pas...

-C'est rien ! T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de faire comme Yori, être enceinte, à 19 ans c'est trop jeune, comment profiter de sa vie de jeune ? Et puis, là je dois mener une enquête !

- ?

-C'est pas super important, t'inquiète ça concerne Riri et Roy

-Ha, alors c'est pas important.

-Hoo, tu te rebelles ?

-J'aime être seul avec toi, c'est vraiment du bon temps.

-*Rougis* Petit coquin, va !

-Dis, tu veux pas dormir à mon appart, t'es toute seule dans le tient et moi aussi ?...

-Mais Hayate ?

-Ha...

-J'essayerai demain ^^ En plus Hayate et leur chien, pas le mien ! *Fais un bisous à Gaara* Bon je te laisse, il faut être en forme à partir de maintenant !

-Bin c'est mal partis

-T'as raison, ce coucher à 4 heures du mat', c'est pas comme ça qu'on va l'être !

Puis les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour arriver chacun à leur appart, et passer une bonne fin de nuit de sommeil.


	36. Chapter 36: Ma vie de jeune fille

Chapitre XXXVI

Le lendemain matin, Hiyori et Shinji furent réveillés par un coup de téléphone alors qu'ils étaient en train de jouer à se faire des bisous. C'était les quatre autres qui leur annoncèrent sans attendre que l'enterrement serait le soir même. Les deux amoureux derrière leur téléphone, n'en revenait pas : où avait-ils trouvé le temps d'organisé sa en une nuit ? Shinji prit tout d'un coup peur : il avait vu un film où la future mariée trompait le mari avec le gars qui faisait le chippendale pendant la fête. Il essaya alors de dissuader Hiyori d'y aller mais n'y parvint pas. Il passa un coup de fil discrétos à Temari pour lui demander de surveiller Hiyori, mais Temari le jeta en lui disant qu'il pouvait pas continuer comme ça sans faire confiance à sa femme. Il était désespéré et tournait en rond cherchant désespérément comment faire sous l'œil amusé de Hiyori. Finalement, il abandonna cette idée quand il apprit que lui aussi allait fêter un enterrement. Pendant tout l'après-midi, il se changea les idées en s'occupant de la télévision, avachit les pieds sur la table, une canette de bière dans la main. Hiyori s'approchait dangereusement, et, comme par magie, la canette avait disparue. Shinji voulait faire attention aux bébés et à sa femme. Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de bains à s'habiller et se préparer pour la sortie. Shinji ne put se retenir de faire une remarque à sa femme.

« Dis ma Yori, tu vas pas te balader comme ça ? Tu risques de te faire violer !

-Mais ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable !

-Tu ne comprends pas, ma chérie d'amour, mais...

-Bon, BB, ça suffit laisse-moi un peu. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est bon. Mais... Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance...

-Benh, où est le problème, alors ?

-Si tu me laissais terminer mes phrases, mon cœur, peut être que tu comprendrais.

-Ah, tiens, c'est les filles *l'embrasse* Ne t'en fais pas mon BB, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. »

Shinji afficha une mine renfrognée pour aller saluer les deux arrivantes qui venaient lui enlever SA Hiyori. Les trois filles marchèrent pendant un bon bout de temps et Hiyori s'impatientait :

« J'en ai marre ! On va encore marcher longtemps ?

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre. »

Puis, les trois filles pénétrèrent dans un sous-sol et, atterrirent dans une salle dont les murs étaient recouverts de panneaux luminescent, et une estrade se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle.

« Mais... Où est-ce que vous m'avez emmené ?

-Au paradis des mecs ! »

Puis un gars hyper musclé monta sur l'estrade et invita Hiyori à monter à ses cotés. Il chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille, il semblait lui expliquer quelque chose mais ses explications étaient inaudibles à cause de la musique de fond. Quand, d'un coup, comme par magie, d'autres hommes sortirent des trappes qui se trouvaient dans l'estrade, sous les yeux émerveillés de Hiyori qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Chacun avait son charme. Ils étaient seulement vêtus de caleçon et portèrent Hiyori pour la jeter dans la foule, comme pour les stars. Tout le monde la portait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près de Temari et Riza, où elle descendit de son piédestal. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quand un des hommes qui était sur l'estrade annonça au micro :

« Hiyori, une surprise t'attend dehors, beauté ! »

Et tout le monde se dirigea dehors. Personne ne voyait ce qu'il se passait dans la pénombre, et étaient concentrés sur le compte à rebours qu'entamait l'homme au micro :

« 3... 2... 1 ! »

Des lumières jaillirent et un Yacht privé apparu. Hiyori gueulait de joie, et monta sur le Yacht. A l'intérieur de la salle principale, un siège était spécialement désigné pour elle. Il était fait de velours rouge et les pieds étaient de bois laqué. Déjà assise, les petits plats raffinés arrivèrent sur la table. Après un succulent repas, les hommes prirent le siège de Hiyori et le transportèrent dans tout le long de la pièce pendant que les autres lançaient des confettis aux tons roses.

Tous atterrirent dans une salle dans laquelle des hommes venaient à peine de commencer un chippendale.

« Wouaouh ! Je veux que mon Shin il ait le même corps que lui. Non ! Que celui-là... Non ! Je veux qu'il ait ces abdos là et ce cul là.

-Yori !

-Quoi ? Après tout, ces mecs sont là pour ça !

-^^'

-Yori, arrête un peu, s'il te plaît, tu es assise sur mon téléphone !

-Aha ! Je croyais que tu parlais de mes commentaires sur... Mais comment ton téléphone et pu atterrir comme ça sous mes fesses ?

-C'est toi qu'à mis les tiennes dessus :p

-Riri a raison.

-Ah bon ? »

Après quoi, les filles quittèrent le bateau pour aller traîner dans les rues et parler de choses secrètes dans un bar, et cette fois-ci, elles ne se firent pas jeter, ce que s'empressa de faire remarquer Temari :

« Tu vois Riri, c'est à cause de ton mec qu'on se fait jeter.

-Je boude, NA !

-Moi, je me souviens de la fois où on est allé au café..

-Aha oui !

-On était encore que toute les trois !

-Quand on avait laissé un centime de pourboire.

-C'est parce que Riri avait commandé un verre d'eau.

-Et l'autre avait fait la gueule !

-Benh, c'est normal, ce con préfère que tu paies, réfléchis un peu.

-Hoho, regardez là-bas !

-Des MECS !

-On va un peu s'amuser les filles, je commence à avoir faim.

-Dans quel sens, Riri ?

-Haha, les deux. A l'attaque ! »

Les filles s'approchèrent alors dangereusement de la table des garçons.

« Hé, les filles, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de voir ce qu'il y avait dans la sacoche d'un mec ?

-Trop forte ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

-C'est le sac du gars là-bas.

-Toutes dans les chiottes ! »

La réunion de découverte se passa dans les toilettes des dames.

« Alors... Voyons voir... Premier truc... Un ordi portable.

-On l'ouvre ?

-D'accord. Mais le mot de passe, alors ?

-Je te le craques quand tu veux »

Hiyori rentra dans l'ordinateur sans problèmes et les trois filles piratèrent touts les fichiers.

« Vidéo de cul, photo d'anniversaire... Ces gars sont vraiment bizarres !

-Hey ! Regardez ! Il a son permis de conduire.

-Sasuke Uchiwa... Il a deux ans de plus que nous et conduit une Harley rouge.

-Whahaha ! Des préservatifs !

-Viens, on fait des bombes à eau avec !

-Bonne idée, et à près on referme bien avec et on lui laisse dans son sac.

-Qui est partante ? »

Après le petit tour, les jeunes filles remirent le sac à sa place et s'assirent à la table d'à coté pour écouter leur conversation :

« Tu sais, Ichigo, si tu veux, c'est plutôt du moulant qui m'attire.

-Surement, tu en pense quoi, toi, Ed ?

-Bof, rien du tout, obnubilé.

-Quoi !

-Benh ce soir, c'est la première fois que je couche avec c'te meuf, et par-dessus tout, j'ai oublié les préservatifs.

-T'inquiète, j'en ai.

-Moi aussi, j'en ai »

De leur coté, les filles étaient mortes de rire, et tentèrent une approche directe :

« C'est un gage, donc tu le fais.

-Mais ! Vous vous êtes unifiées, les deux, parce que ça tombe sur moi.

-Mais heu...

-Ce n'est même pas vrai ! »

Hiyori se leva d'un air décidé, passa derrière les mecs d'un aire innocent, se pencha, et embrassa la joue d'Ichigo, puis, toujours comme si de rien n'était, vint se rasseoir à la table d'à coté. Les filles rirent aux éclats quand l'autre blond s'avança.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? »

Les trois amies se regardèrent en se faisant des clins d'œil, et Riza répondit :

« *voix caverneuse* Ton pire cauchemar. »

L'autre resta bête un instant quand il comprit que les filles s'amusaient. Finalement, ils rapprochèrent leur table et discutèrent pendant un moment.

Shinji ne pouvait pas s'amuser, il était trop pensif et ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qu'il manquait. Mais il craignait que cela se passe comme dans le film. Alors, il passa un coup de fil discret à Temari pour savoir comment ça avançait.

« Tiens, c'est Shinji.

-Si on lui faisait une petite blague ?

-Okay, chut, tout le monde. »

-Temari décrocha et tout le monde savait quel rôle il avait.

« Allo... Han, Sasuke, arrête !

-Euh... T'es où, là ?

-SASUKE ! ARRETE !

-Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?

-Oh oui ! Vas-y ! Han !

-Mais, où est Hiyori ?

-Hips ! T-t-t-u v-v-v-veux me parler, toi, le téléphone, hips !

-Hiyori ? Qui t'as laissé boire ? Temari ne t'as pas quand même autorisée !

-M-m-m-m-mais elle s'-s'en f-f-fout, elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Où est-elle ?

-B-benh tu-tu-tu v-v-viens... HIPS ! juste de l'avoir.

-Passe la moi. »

En entendant un « Han ! SASUKEEE » à l'autre bout du téléphone, Shinji se résolut à demander Riza.

« Ah, désolé, mais HIPS ! M-mais Ri-Ri-Riza a la b-b-bouche pleine.

-Elle mange encore ?

-Euh, c'-c'-c'est pas dans ce sens. B-b-b-benh, je te pas-pa-p-passe l'autre.

-L'autre ?

-Vas-y, Riza, suce, suce, vas-y, ma belle.

-Tu-tu-tu a vu, c'-c'-c'est pas bien c-c-c-ce qu'elle f-f-f-fait !

-J'ARRIVE ! VOUS VOUS ETES FAITES DROGUER ! TEMARI N'AURAIT JAMAIS ACCEPTE QUE TU BOIVES, ET RIZA N'AURAIT JAMAIS TROMPE SON MEC. JE T'EMBRASSE, JE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT.

-Ah non, désolé, m-m-mo-moi, j-j-j-j'embrasse que-qu-qu-que Ichigo

-Hein ?

-*Tous en même temps* C'était une blague !

-On t'as bien eu, hein, mon BB ?

-Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, Riza serait incapable de tromper Roy.

-C'est ça oui ! Tu te serais écouté, tu étais hors de toi, mon BB.

-Temari ne te laisserait jamais boire.

-Genre, tu as cru qu'on était droguées

-Vous êtes où, là ?

-Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire !

-Temari a raison, on avait dit sans mecs.

-Et les trois gars que j'ai entendus, alors ?

-C'était juste pour faire plus réaliste, BB.

-D'un coup, je me sens con. Bon, je t'embrasse, mon cœur, je te fais confiance.

-Bisous mon BB »

Tout le monde la regardait entrain de faire des mamours à son amoureux à travers le téléphone. Après quoi, elle le rendit à Temari qui en était dégoutée et elles continuèrent leur conversation avec les garçons.

« Ahaha ! Il s'est bien fait avoir, ton mec.

-Tu es une petite blagueuse, pas vrai ?

-Je vous invite à boire quelque chose ?

-Allez, c'est ta tournée.

-Tu veux quoi, Ed ?

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, je dois coucher, ce soir.

-Allez, va, attends au moins cinq minutes. On est en bonne compagnie.

-D'accord, Ichi, mais c'est justement parce que c'est pour la compagnie.

-Super. Bon, Hiyori, qu'est ce qui te tente ? Vodka ? Un petit rosé ?

-Euh... *regarde Temari* UNE LIMONADE !

-Tu ne bois pas ?

-Non... Euh, je veux dire... EUH.

-Moi, je prendrais bien un ICE-TEA !

« Super tu m'as sauvée la vie. »

-Toi aussi, tu ne bois pas ?

-Où est le problème ?

-Et toi ? Tu prends quoi !

-On a décidé de se prendre une bière pour deux avec « l'autre ».

-Ahouais, ton partenaire de blague ?

-NON ! RIZA, TU NE BOIRAS PAS !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle veut pas que sa copine boive.

-Elle est bizarre.

-Assez, oui.

-Bon, hé bien pour nous c'est whisky-coca ?

-oui.

-Non, je ne veux pas boire.

-« Ca y est, il a flashé » Bon, comme tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à prendre un coca, dans ses conditions.

-Ichigo, c'est vrai que tu as des chevaux ?

-Qui te l'a dit Hiyori ?

-Appelle moi Yori J *A Riza et Temari*

-Oui, j'en ai deux. Eclair et Caliçon

-Tant que tu montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, haha !

-Pwahaha ! Ouais, pas comme le mec de Yori !

-Il m'a fait délirer, mon BB

-Mais vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on devrait remarquer, Sasuke.

-Premièrement, Shinji ne fais pas assez confiance à Hiyori, mais sais que Temari est là pour la stopper quand il faut. Secondement, il sait que Riza est amoureuse de son mec, mais ne lui fait pas confiance pour autant au point de vue du soutient mutuel. Troisièmement, il a beau faire confiance aveuglément à Temari, il nous a bien montré qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en son amour pour son mec

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sasuke.

-Il n'a pas mentionné que tu ne le tromperais jamais. »

Puis il se fit tard et s'échangèrent leurs numéros et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Shinji attendait impatiemment Hiyori sur le pas de la porte, nécessitant un compte rendu de la soirée. Il lui fit aussi remarquer qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand elle lui avait fait une blague. Elle le démonta et entra dans l'appartement exténuée : après tout, c'était une femme enceinte, alors elle avait le droit de gueuler sur son mec. Mais, plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle s'en voulait et finit par s'excuser en lui faisant un tas de petit bisous. Riza entra dans l'appartement de Roy, qui s'était endormi, déjà. Elle ne voulut pas le réveiller et entra à pas de velours dans la penderie pour se changer. Roy la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui glissant à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as réveillé. »

Elle s'en voulut alors terriblement, car elle le trouvait magnifique quand il dormait, mais l'aimait bien aussi réveillé. Elle pensa alors que c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et d'un ton solennel, dit :

« Roy !

-Quoi encore ? Tu as encore faim ?

-Je suis enceinte. »

A ces mots, Roy ne put retenir des larmes de joie, enlaça Riza tendrement et la regarda dans les yeux :

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle que tu as pu m'apporter jusqu'à présent. »

Et ils restèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre comme ça, sans rien dire, pendant un bon moment, un moment de bonheur. Roy se rinçait bien l'œil pendant que Riza était en train de se changer, et se retint près d'une fois de se jeter dessus, puis ils se racontèrent leur journée en sirotant. Riza était préoccupée par le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et avait peur de la réaction de ses amies. Mais Roy savait comment la réconforter, et, finalement, après un bon sermon, elle s'endormit. Roy passa le reste de la nuit à caresser les cheveux de Riza : « Bonne nuit. ». Il s'endormit à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Temari venait juste d'arriver dans l'appartement.

« HAYATEEEE ! JE SUIS RENTREE, MON CHIEN !

-Wouf !

-Dis-moi qui est ce Sasuke.

-Ah ! Gaa, tu es là, toi aussi, c'est super !

- -_- ...

-Waff ! Waff ! Waff !

-Ben, tu sais, Riri va te récupérer demain, alors c'est bon, tu vas bientôt la voir.

-C'est quoi, ce truc, sur ton bras ?

-Un numéro de téléphone.

-Qui ?

-Sasuke !

-J'enrage ! Tu as couché avec lui et tu as pris son numéro comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais... De quoi tu parles ?

-J'en étais sûr, ne fais pas ton air innocent avec...

-Bon, je vais me laver, de toutes façons, se numéro ne me servira pas à grand-chose.

-GRRR ! GN ! REVIENS ICI.

-Ah oui, pour info, ma chambre est là, donc attends moi là. Et défense de toucher à mes tiroirs.

-ARGNH. « Mais si ça se trouve, elle ne veut pas que je vois qu'elle me trompe. Fouillons un peu les environs. »

-Dis donc, je te vois !

-... »

Puis elle se changea et rejoignit Gaara.

« Humpf ! Tu prends toute la couverture.

-Ben quoi, après tout, c'est ma chambre. :P :P :P :P

-Qui c'est, ce Sasuke ?

-Ragh ! Mais tu vas me faire chier longtemps avec lui ! Ce Sasuke est un con à qui on a fait une blague.

-Ah.

-... *Gros blanc*.

-Dis, Temi.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu peux me donner la main ?

-Rhoo ! Gros bébé ! »


	37. Chapter 37: Trop de paperasse pour Roy

Chapitre XXXVII

Le lendemain matin, après une soirée d'Enfer pour les filles, moins pour Shinji, les futurs mariés étaient tout excités car il ne restait plus que deux jours d'attente, à tel point qu'il fallut les enfermer dans leur appartement. En se baladant dans la rue, Temari vit un article de journal annonçant la disparition du maire. Elle s'empressa de téléphoner aux autres en prenant le soin de ne pas l'annoncer à Hiyori. Après les coups de fils passés, elle fut rejoins par les autres.

« On est pas dans la merde ! On peut pas retarder le mariage ! Yori va faire une crise !

-Ouais ! Ca doit être le coup de cette bande de gigolo

*bip bip*

-Tien, on m'appelle... C'est la mairie ! Ca doit être pour le mariage !

-Décroche, on va bien voir...

-Allo ?

-Oui, je voulais vous annoncer que le maire a disparu et que le mariage devra être annulé.

-Madame ! Nous devons à tout prix faire ce mariage ! Vous n'avez pas de remplaçants ?

-Non, désolé.

-Mais je rêve ! La seule ville où il n'y a pas de maire adjoint. J'y crois pas !

-Temi, on a qu'à trouver nous même un remplaçant.

-Pas bête Riri ! Madame, si on vous proposait un remplaçant, accepteriez-vous ?

-Oui.

-Même s'il n'a pas forcément les qualités requises ?

-C'est pour le mariage, non ? Ca devrait aller, mais il devra faire le travail administratif à la mairie pendant ce temps. A-t-il son brevet ?

-Je pense... Oui, c'est le cas.

-Ca nous convient, il travaillera jusqu'au retour du maire !

-Ok ! *Raccroche* Bon on va tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui va faire le maire.

-Quoi ? T'avais pas d'idée sur le remplaçant ?

-Non.

-Déjà, c'est pas moi. Je dois me marier.

-Bon, ça va être l'un de nous quatre.

Puis ils tirèrent à la courte paille, et le rôle du maire tomba sur...

-C'est pas juste ! En plus, j'y connais rien sur tous ces trucs ! Je hais l'administratif !

-Je veux juste être rassurée, est ce que tu as ton brevet ?

-Bien sur !

-On sait jamais. Bon, on va te présenter à la mairie, mais fais pas de connerie, hein ?

-Mais j'ai pas envie !

-C'est le jeu !

-Pas juste !

-Arrête de te plaindre, un peu !

-Temi, mais, mon pot de Nutella, il va faire quoi, tout seul dans la mairie ?

-Je sais pas. Ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il fasse pas de bêtises avec la secrétaire !

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagine ? Je ne trahirais jamais ma chérie !

-Bin dit ça à tes hormones !

- ? »

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie, la secrétaire les emmena à la place du maire et expliqua a Roy tout ce qu'il devait faire, et plus elle énumérée, plus on pouvait avoir l'impression que Roy était en train de se faire écraser par une force invisible. Il se décida de fuir, mais fut rattrapé par le col par la main de Temari.

« Toi ! Ne bouge pas ! On va pas commencer par ce faire mal voir par ta faute !

-Mais... En plus Riri a besoin de moi !

-Je crois qu'elle va se débrouillait toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin d'un empoté comme toi qui a peur du papier ! »

Puis la secrétaire lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de commencer dès maintenant son boulot. Elle fit signe aux autres de partir, puis avant de partir à son tour, elle lui dit que s'il voulait de l'aide, elle serait juste à coté, en lui faisant de l'œil. Puis Roy essaya de se concentrer sur ses papiers mais fut obnubilé par autre chose et ne savait quoi, il se souvint de la phrase de Temari et se donna une grande claque et retenta de se concentrer sur la paperasse, quand il avait enfin réussi, la secrétaire rentra dans la pièce. N'ayant pas remarqué la tenue de la secrétaire au début, il fut tout d'un coup hypnotisé par cette femme portant des talons aiguilles, une jupe ne dépassant pas le genou, son maquillage etc...

« Monsieur, vous vous en sortez ?

-Heu... Ou...Oui

-Si vous voulez demander quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. »

Se retrouvant encore seul devant une tonne de papier, Roy n'arrivait plus à penser.

« Temi avait raison finalement, me retrouvant seul devant cette pile de feuilles, mais hormones crient à l'aide, là ! En plus, cette secrétaire me fait du charme, si sa continue comme ça, je tiendrais pas longtemps. »

Puis après un énorme combat intérieur, il décida de continuer la paperasse jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur une certaine affaire :

« Oups, je crois que finalement, c'est utile d'être le maire. Allez, à la poubelle, hop ! »

Après avoir jeté la plainte des ses voisins pour avoir fait trop de bruit, Roy finit par s'endormir. Temari étant du genre plus que très sympa et prête à se sacrifier pour les autres, accepta que Riza reste avec elle et Gaara.

-C'est gentil Temi.

-De rien ^^

-Dis, tu voulais dire quoi par : « pas de bêtises avec la secrétaire » et « bin dit ça à tes hormones »

-T'as pas compris ? Je me disais bien que t'étais bien calme, comment t'expliquer ? Etant donné qu'il est seul avec des papiers, et que c'est un mec, qui en ce moment les hormones sont en pleines formes, il risque de vouloir se distraire avec elle, juste pour ce calmer.

- ?

-Me dis pas que t'as rien compris ? T'as de la fièvre ou quoi ? En clair, c'est que tout les deux risques de coucher ensemble.

-Ha bon ? La secrétaire est en danger, alors !

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton mec, non ? Elle fait tout pour l'inciter à le faire, vu comme elle était fringuée et passée son temps à lui faire du charme ! Me dis pas que t'as rien vu ?

-Non, j'pousse pas aussi loin.

-Gaa ?

-Oui ?

-T'as bien vu quelque chose, toi ?

-Oui... Un peu.

-Tu vois, c'était si voyant que même Gaa la vu ! Cette fille doit sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

-Roy est en danger, alors !

-Hé bin ! T'es longue à la comprenette en ce moment !... Gaa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux nous chercher à boire ?

-Bien sur.

-Merci ^^ Bon parlons de choses sérieuses Riri !

-Oui ! Je t'écoute.

-J'ai mené une enquête...

-Sur quoi ?

-Ne me coupe pas la parole, merci ! Alors, j'ai mené une enquête, et je suis tombée sur une conclusion.

-Laquelle ?

-Riri, t'es enceinte, n'est ce pas ?

-Hein ? Heu, bin... Heu...

-Pas la peine de cacher, ton comportement en dit long ! Tu es tout le contraire de ce que t'es d'habitude ! Puis, depuis trois jours, tu t'es pas plainte d'avoir faim !

-Gné ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas que je boive d'alcool ?

-Bien sur !

-Merci Temi ! Si t'étais pas là, franchement, je saurais pas quoi faire.

-Mais pourquoi t'as accepté le caprice de Roy ? Il a le comportement d'un gamin, au début ça veut quelque chose, mais ça finit par changé d'avis, t'aurais du attendre qu'il devienne plus mature, si ça arriverais un jour...

-Je sais, mais il a demandé mon avis aussi, et... Voila, j'ai accepté ! Puis c'est bien, non ?

-Pas pour quelqu'un qui veut faire des études longues. Je croyais que tu voulais avoir une vie stable avant de faires des enfants ?

-Oui, mais... Tu crois que c'est dure une grossesse ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je l'ai jamais été. Pourquoi tu poses cette question stupide ?

-Je sais pas, c'est les symptômes que m'effraient, puis on peut devenir insupportable et...

-Bon, Riri ! Mettons les choses au clair : Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions, t'es pas seule, t'as Roy qui sera toujours là pour te protéger, puis nous sommes là aussi ! Regarde, Yori ne se tracasse pas autant que toi alors qu'elle a le mariage, ça lui arrive mais elle finit par aller mieux. Donc tu t'inquiète là où il n'y a pas la place. Et dis moi, tu compte l'officialiser quand ? A l'accouchement ?

-Bin, je sais pas trop...

-Ce soir.

- ?

-T'appelle tout le monde pour ce soir, ok ? Et n'essaye pas d'y échapper !

-Oui chef !

-Bon, sa va.

La journée passa vite pour tout le monde, sauf pour Roy qui commençait à sué avec cette secrétaire qui lui tourné autour de cette pile de paperasse qui ne baissait jamais. Puis vint l'heure de la fermeture, il sortit et vit que Temari l'attendait devant.

« Tient, qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-oui, je sais, t'attendait Riri, mais je lui ai dit de faire quelque chose. Alors, cette première journée ?

-S'il te plaît, change de personne pour ça ! Je vais mourir !

-Dis moi, t'as pas encore fait de conneries avec cette secrétaire ?

-Non, mais j'vais pas tenir longtemps... Je veux pas me faire avoir.

-Sauf que tes hormones vont finir par gagner, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais je veux pas que ça arrive ! C'est Riri que j'aime !

-Tellement que tu l'a foutue enceinte ! Espèce d'incapable !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je l'ai deviné, d'ailleurs, ce soir elle va l'annoncer.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, alors tient toi à carreaux, t'as pas intérêt de la blesser en couchant avec cette fille !

-Oui, mais elle est horrible !

-Ecoute moi, si tu ne tient pas le coup contre elle, alors sois sûr que tu vas mourir en d'atroce souffrance ! Sois conscient de tes actes alors assume-les, c'est ton test de fidélité, OK !

-*Gloups* Oui oui...

-Bon ça va, alors. »

Puis ils se rendirent au restaurant, où les autres les attendaient patiemment.

« Nous voila !

-Et bin, vous en avez mis du temps !

-Roy ! Tu m'as manqué ! Alors t'as été sage ?

-Oui oui

-Riri, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire, alors ?

-Bin, heu... En fait...

-Allé Riri ! Tu vas y arriver !

-Hé ! Roy, aide-la un peu ! A moins que tu ne saches pas !

-T'as un amant ? J'avais raison !

-Mais c'est pas ça X.X

-Elle est enceinte de moi !

-... *blanc

-Mais c'est super Riri ! Toi aussi t'es enceinte !

-Ouais ! Depuis quand ?

-Pas longtemps, une semaine je crois

-Nos enfants auront deux mois d'écart, c'est cool !

Puis ils firent la fête sans alcool mais avec autant de folie


	38. Chapter 38: Le grand jour

Chapitre XXXVIII

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, et l'heure du mariage arriva. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la cérémonie et les filles se préparaient toujours, enfin surtout Temari et Riza qui aidait Hiyori à se préparée. Pendant ce temps les garçons attendaient encore les filles comme toujours. A seulement quelques secondes du début de la cérémonie les filles apparurent enfin, et pendant que les futurs mariés s'installaient, Roy alla se changé rapidement. Puis le moment de la cérémonie arriva enfin et Roy commença la cérémonie.

-Bonjour à tous, veuillez vous assoir je vous prie. *en sont fort intérieur* Et maintenant j'ai plus qu'à lire cette fichue feuille de lois et…. -_-' Oh non, j'trouve plus la feuille des lois. J'suis foutu

-Un problème monsieur le maire, interrogea Hiyori inquiète de le voir s'agiter.

-Aucun problème ne t'inquiète pas, Yori…euh pardon désolé.

-*Temari tout bas a Riza* Riri qu'est ce qu'il nous fait ton crétin de mec ?

-Mais j'en sais rien, j'suis pas dans sa tête moi, peut être qu'il stresse.

-On va se faire grillés par Yori, et avec ses hormones sa va pas être beau à voir.

-J'avoue. ^^'

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez toutes les deux, c'est pas beau les messes basses.^^

-Mais rien t'inquiète pas Yori.

-Au fait vous trouvez pas que le maire ressemble beaucoup à Roy ? Mais il est ou en fait celui-là ?

-Ben aux toilettes.

-Et le maire c'est le frère jumeau de mon Royounet.

-Ah bon ? J'savais pas qu'il avait un jumeau.

-Ben maintenant tu le sais.

-Je vais maintenant vous lire les lois du mariage :

1er loi : les époux se doivent fidélités.

2eme loi : les époux doivent subvenir aux besoins de leurs enfants.

3eme loi: en cas de divorce les époux devront se partagé la garde des enfants.

4eme loi : les époux se doivent secours et assistance.

5eme loi : Roy Mustang ne doit plus faire de bruit avec sa copine, ah non ça c'est la plainte des voisins.

-6eme loi…

Et la lecture des lois dura une bonne demi-heure encore avant que Roy ne pose la question fatidique :

-Hiyori Sarugaki voulez-vous prendre Shinji Hirako ici présent pour époux ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Et vous Shinji Hirako voulez-vous prendre Hiyori Sarugaki ici présente pour épouse ?

-Non… en fait si désolé mais fallait trop que j'la sorte celle là. Pardon Yori.

-C'est pas grave, en plus j'me suis retenue de la sortir aussi.^^

-Bon si quelqu'un est contre se mariage qu'il le dise maintenant ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais.

-Nous on est ….

-Fermez là, les crétins !

Avant même qu'il est finis leur phrase Temari, Riza et Gaara les avait attachés à leur chaises et ballonnés.

-Qui à parlé ?

-Personne ne vous en faite pas, continuez.

-Très bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent et avant d'aller à la fête ils prirent un tas de photos avec leurs ami(e)s et leurs familles, puis ils allèrent tous ensemble faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit et devinez qui à choisi le jour de la fête pour demandé à sa bien aimée de l'épousé…Gaara et contre toute attente cette chère Temari accepta bien volontiers. Et pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde ou de presque tout le monde Shinji et Hiyori recevaient leur croisière de luxe. Et vers la fin de la soirée ils firent un pari pour deviner si les jumeaux seront des filles ou des garçons :

-Moi je pense que se seront des garçons.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Temi.

-L'intuition et toi Riri ?

-J' pense que se sera des filles.

-Shin et moi aussi, et vous les garçons ?

-Ben moi je pense une fille et un garçon, et toi Roy ?

-Ben des extraterrestres ^^

-…

-Ben quoi ?

-Des extraterrestres…t'as bu combien de verres pour être aussi atteint des neurones le crétin ?

-Maiiis…

-Bon et si on allait se coucher maintenant, Riri et moi avons besoin de dormir.

-Ok


	39. Chapter 39: 7 ans après

Chapitre Bonus

-Maman y a Kai et Rei qui nous embêtent.

-Les garçons vous laissez les jumelles tranquilles.

-Mais maman ont veux juste jouer avec elles.

-Ouais mais elles disent que si ont jouent avec elles ont doit être les méchants.

-C'est vrai les filles ?

-Ben oui.

-C'est nous.

-PAPAAAA !

-Doucement les enfants.

-Papa y a Ran qui ma pris ma poupée.

-Même pas vrai, c'est Aki qui me la prise, d'abord.

-Yori chérie, tu veux pas venir m'aidée ?

-Mon chéri j'ai surveillé tes surexcitées de filles toute la journée c'est donc à toi de t'en occupé. ^^

-La même Royounet c'est ton tour de t'occupé de nos petits monstres maintenant.

-Mais les jumeaux sont trop compliqués pour moi.

-Débrouillez vous les garçons nous ont va faire les courses avec Temi, d'ailleurs Gaa et Kiba vont bientôt arrivés.

-OUAIS, Y A KIBA QUI VIENT.

-On se calme les enfants.

Eh oui le mariage de Shinji et Hiyori s'est produit il y a maintenant 7 ans et ont s'en rappelle encore, mais attendez que je vous raconte se qui s'est produit par la suite. Pour commencer Hiyori et Shinji ont eu deux filles, Aki et Ran, elles sont les copies conformes de leur mère d'après leurs tantes Temi et Riri sauf pour les yeux se sont les même que ceux de leur père. Ensuite se fut donc le tour de Riza et Roy qui ont eu des jumeaux, Kei et Rai, Ils ressemblent beaucoup à Roy mis à part les yeux et le caractère qu'ils ont pris de leur mère. Environ 3 ans après la naissance de leurs enfants Roy et Riza se marièrent. Quand à Temari et Gaara ils ont eu un enfant un an après le mariage de Riza et Roy, un petit bout de chou nommé Kiba, qui est le portrait craché de son père sauf pour le caractère trempé de Temari que celle-ci lui à transmis. Et 5 mois après la naissance de leur fils, ils se sont unis pour le meilleur….mais aussi pour le pire. Voilà maintenant vous savez ce que sont devenus nos trois couples favoris et maintenant leurs enfants.^^

-Papa plus tard je vais me marier avec Rai.

-Mais oui c'est ça Ran.

-Et moi avec Kei.

-Tu va pas t'y mettre aussi Aki.

-Et vous les garçons vous en penser quoi ?

-Ben nous on est d'accord.

-Ben oui réfléchis papa sinon on les laisserait pas dire ça.

-Roy t'es un crétin.

-Crétin toi-même Shin.

-On se calme vous deux.

-Pardon Gaa.

-Il est trop fort mon papa.

-C'est clair mais pas autant que ta maman.

-*Tous* Ca c'est sur, elle est effrayante.


End file.
